Just Another Story
by hermy permy
Summary: Potter! What are you doing here? Screamed my beautiful redhead. I live here, Evans...Read if you want to know more...
1. stupid, messed up newspapers!

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter.. J.K Rowling does. Though I wish I did! though all the plot does, so enjoy!

It was late in the evening, when lily heard her mothers voice call to her,

"Lily, time for dinner," after a long silence her mother called again, "what are you doing up there anyways? "

She was now in Lily's room. "Mom, I am reading the newspaper, looking for a job." Bugged by the fact that my Mom was so nosy when it came to the other world in which I truly loved.

"Oh okay dear, but when your done come down to dinner," she looked hurt even sad that I hadn't shared anything with her about the "other world".

I would make it up to her later. As I scanned the headline on the front page I scoffed. " Madame Malkins and Mr. Ollivander? How long will they last?"

Really? Who wrote this crap? They must get paid a lot.

After skipping this article, and one that was five pages drabble about, "Which Quidditch star was hotter?" As I flicked through this article I saw a picture of James Potter, wearing that evil smirk that according to him could woo all the girls of Hogwarts, except her that is. I turned the page in disgust, finally after all those stupid articles of gossip and sensuality. I reached the job listings.

As I quickly glanced through some of them, I wrote a big X over them completely flustered. They had some of the stupidest jobs. There was one to be a tester for Zonko's joke shop, but quickly dismissed the idea. For who in their right mind would do that anyway. Then there was another one to be a waiter at the leaky cauldron, but I was never was good at talking to people anyways. Finally at the bottom I found one that said, " Need a young, hard working, and vivacious woman to keep up manor". This was going to be a piece of cake I thought. I just have to sit and dust some million-galleon house. I quickly wrote down the address, 521 High Street, North Yorkshire.

My stomach groaned loudly, trying to resist I couldn't handle it anymore. My stomach getting the better of me, I accepted defeat and went downstairs to dinner.

A/N: Sorry it's so short I promise I'll make the next one longer! Oh and I fixed it! Thanx for the advice! hint hint (islington bus no. 199)


	2. Love taps anyone?

Chapter 2 "Love Taps anyone?"

* * *

James Pov

I awoke with a start. Sitting up I felt sweat get into my eyes, my eyes stinging I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked horrible, my face was pale, my hair messier then usual, I dried my face on a towel. Walking to the closed window, I opened it, feeling the chilly morning air, prickling against my damp face. Moonlight pouring into my room, the luminous moon, low in the sky.

Now awake it would be impossible to get back to sleep, I changed into some fresh new clothes. Finding my snitch in my desk door, I grabbed my Cleansweep 360 and flew out the window. The Crisp air felt so good against my face, the wind whipping through my hair. I felt like everything faded away, my problems, my nightmares, all of it, was forgotten.

The snitch struggling in my grasp, I let it go. With grace I watched it fly away for a couple of seconds then disappear. I circled the manor, but to no avail I couldn't find the little devil. In frustration I decided to watch the sun come up. The bright red yellowish sun came up slowly in all its glory.

Red, it reminded me of the girl I truly loved, Lily Evans. I remember in first year when she cast me under her spell. Her luscious red tresses that fell to her shoulders, hypnotized me, in fact there was a time when I walked off a moving staircase enchanted by her lovely tresses, Sirius still teases me to this day.

Her personality is unique; she is kind to everyone, even to her enemies, a true Gryffindor if I ever saw one, a loyal friend, and very VERY hard headed. Though in a cute way she still mystifies me. I try to talk to her, but she makes me nervous. Which always makes me say something big headed and stupid, then when we do talk it always ends with screaming and yelling. I wish she would at least try to get to know me, but there is only one tiny problem. SHE HATES ME!

Remus tried to teach me how to control myself when Lily is around, he has failed miserably, and by the end of last year he told me it was hopeless.

I don't know how long I sat there thinking about Lily, but it must have been a long time. When I heard the shout, I knew that scream it sounded so familiar. Lily Evans, at my house? Lo and behold I looked beneath me, and saw the fiery red head of my dreams.

"Potter! What are _you _doing here?" she screamed, putting emphases on the word you.

I winced as she called me Potter; I had a name you know.

Oh crap, why is this happening to me? Does god hate me? Please don't say anything stupid. Please don't anything stupid, regaining my nerves I replied,

"Evans, I live here for your information. I think the question is, why are _you _here?" I said cockily. Crap I did it again; I mentally kicked myself in the butt, and prepared for the worst.

"What! Potter you live here? Well Potter to answer _your_ question, I was looking for a summer job." She said her face now as red as her hair.

"Well, if you are applying for the job, that means we can spend loads of time together." After I said this I immediately regretted it. Her face was definitely far from beautiful as she screamed at me.

"Potter! You arrogant prick! I really need this job, so please just shut up and let me get to my interview before I am late." She said now reaching the point of bursting into flames.

"Evans, whoa calm down there, I'll put in a good word for you okay?" I said suavely

With my award winning smirk planted on my face.

" Not okay Potter, I don't need your bloody help!" she said sharply, her gaze burning holes in me. Devastated I flew down to the ground, and got off my broom. I started towards the house, not giving Lily a second glance. I would find the snitch later. Lily was catching my attention now; I probably wouldn't be able concentrate with her around anyways.

"Where are you going?" Lily said a few steps behind me. Surprised that she was actually following me. I kept walking not looking back at her once.

"Taking you to the manor of course, you shouldn't be late for your interview." I said with a smirk on my face. If she didn't want my help, then she wouldn't get it. Angry that I wasn't paying attention to her, she ran beside me and slapped me.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her finally acknowledging her presence. About to blow my top, you never ever wanted to see me mad, I mean really MAD. If you did, it would get pretty ugly up in here. Even my friends never blew my top, which is saying a lot.

But she was getting awfully close.

"For being prick, and not waiting for me that's why," she said smiling evilly, she smacked me again, " and that's for living here you jerk."

Feeling both my cheeks, I winced. This isn't going very well I thought.

"Well Evans, I don't think my parents will hire a _maid_ that's abusive." I said in a play hurtful voice.

She rolled her eyes, and continued to the great gold encrusted doors. I opened the door for her, like any gentleman should.

"After you, Ms.Lily," I said sarcastically. She simply let out a sigh of frustration and walked into my house.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN…………… What will Happen Next?

(A/n: Thanx to all those reviewers out there. Hint.. Hint..

Push the purple button you know you want to!)

**Right there you can do it push it!**


	3. Short Interviews, embarrassing moments

**Chapter 3 (lily POV)**

**Disclaimer:** I Do NOT OWN THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS J to the K Rowling does and so do the characters here within except my own of course. The Plot belongs to me 2! (Evil laugh) so anyway on with the story!

After I had slapped him, which felt way good by the way. I was particularly pissed off that a certain someone lived here.

I walked towards the magnificent golden doors to James's house, I mean Potter's house. Not to say the beautifully molded doors didn't astound me, but I didn't want Ja..Potter to know that. Potter ran in front of me, to my surprise he held the door open for me. I was shocked the Prince of Prickness **(A/N I made that word like it?)** actually had some manners. But as he was Potter he always ruined it.

" After you, Ms. Lily," that irresistible smirk planted on his face, wait WHAT! NO! NO! NO! I did not just have good thoughts about Potter! It is NOT cute in anyway, okay just give him the glare, just give him the glare, instead to my horror I sighed, catching myself I made it sound like I was frustrated, blushing I quickly walked onto his house.

I felt my jaw drop as I saw the most gorgeous chandelier I had ever seen, dangling above our heads. As I looked at the ceiling, I noticed it had little cupids and clouds. (A/N you know like beauty and the beast) The floor was cultured marble; it led to two grand velvet carpeted staircases leading to the upstairs. With Potter now beside me, he whispered in my ear.

"So do you like it?"

" I uhh.. don't know what to say," I said breath taken.

"Say you like it, please," he said in a pleading voice. Getting back to my senses, I turned to look at Potter.

"Yeah I guess so, well anyway, what about that interview eh?" I said questioningly.

"Oh, right," he said crestfallen, " Mom! Dad! You have some one to see you, about that add in the Prophet!" he shouted up the stairs. In an instant Mr. and Mrs. Potter were standing at the top.

"I'm sure James has been entertaining you, Miss?" Mr. Potter asked.

" Lily, Lily Evans, sir," I said politely. Looking at James who seemed to be miming something at his Mom. When he saw me look at him, he went scarlet. I looked at Mrs. Potter, she seemed to have been given a revelation.

"Oh, so you're Lily!" she said with enthusiasm. " James talks about you all the time," his mother said smiling down at Lily, I shot a glance at Potter, who seemed to have gone as red as my hair and had an odd fascination with the floor, continuing Mrs. Potter said, " We never seem to be able to shut him up when he talks about you."

"Mom, I- uh.." Potter said obviously embarrassed.

" I don't think Lily minds at all, do you dearie?" she said sweetly.

"No, not at all!" I said on the verge of laughing. James father, who seemed to know where this was going, interrupted.

"Well, dear I think we should start that interview now, don't you think?" Mr. Potter said trying to change the subject. I swear I saw Mr. Potter give James a wink, before James left the room fuming. I mentally laughed to myself, this way good blackmail.

"Well, Lily let's get down to business shall we?" Mr. Potter said coming down the stairs.

I sat in one of the comfy armchairs, by the window. Mr. And Mrs. Potter joined me, and sat directly in front of me.

"So Lily, have you had any experience in cleaning?" He said with a serious look on his face.

"Well, I guess if you counted my room as being freakishly clean then, yeah." When I said this, Mr. Potter let out a bark like laugh.

"Very good, and you seem to get along with people in the family so I will definitely hire you." He said smiling at her, "Oh and another thing, you seem to keep James in line so that's a plus!" I laughed.

"Well thank you so much, I swear you won't be disappointed!" I cried happily standing up. Mr. and Mrs. Potter escorted me too the door, " Oh Lily be sure to be here at 6:30 tomorrow morning!"

"Okay I will, and thanks again for hiring me!" I said cheerfully.

" Bye, Lily get home safe," she said waving goodbye.

And with that Mr. Potter shut the door.

Little did she know that a certain James Potter was watching her from a far away window.

**A/N: This was a completely useless chapter the next one will be better PROMISE!**

**The next one is Lily's First day of Work! Clap for her! Lol if any of you watch Isaac you so get what I am saying! WELL ANYWAY SEE THAT PURPLE BUTTON. YOU BETTER PUSH IT OR WE'LL ALL BLOW UP! SHC (spontaneous human combustion) HURRY BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT! And the interview was kinda short but i really want to get to her first day of work so yeah... THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LUV U SO MUCH!**


	4. of fireplaces and manors!

Disclaimer: umm.. See if I owned Harry Potter… I WOULDN'T OF LET DUMBLEDORE DIE! Lol sorry to any of you if I spoiled it. Just to let you know I hate peter so he has mysteriously died.

* * *

Chapter 4 (JAMES POV)

* * *

I grabbed my mirror, no not to look to at myself. I dusted it off; I hadn't used it since the school year so it was a tiny bit dusty. 

"Padfoot! Are you there?" I said into the mirror.

No response. With a yell of frustration, I screamed into the mirror.

"Sirius! If you don't pick up this mirror right now I will kick you in the as-," Cut off by Sirius.

"What was that you were saying Prongs?" he said with a puppy dog smile.

"Uh…. Oh yeah, Guess what?" I said about to pee my pants with excitement.

"What, you're a mad lunatic who has lost his mind because of peanut butter?"

"No….? Evans got a job at my house! She has to come to my house way early in the morning!" Sirius who had been twirling his hair around his finger suddenly yelled out.

"No way! Evans work at your house? Are you high or something?" said Sirius with an

unbelieving look plastered on his face.

"But it's true! It was the weirdest thing; I was flying around this morning, practicing for the team next year. When Evans is in front of my house, screaming at me! Well anyway Padfoot I want you come over, so we can get Evans to talk to me."

"Sure, but you better invite Remus too, because he knows what goes on inside girl's heads." I laughed, it was true Remus _tried _to tell us how to treat girls, but we never really listened to him.

"Okay, just come over whenever, I'll floo my head to Remus's house." **(A/N I don't know what it is called when you only floo your head so this will just have to do)** It wasn't a full moon so he should be able to come over.

" Okay Prongs see you in a couple minutes." With that, Sirius head disappeared from behind the mirror.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I would've used the one in the front room, but I'm sure my mom wouldn't appreciate if I got soot on the front room carpet. Kneeling down, I grabbed some floo powder, and said very clearly, "Lupin Residence!" My head was spinning, I had doubts that maybe I probably shouldn't have eaten such a big dinner, after a couple more seconds my head stopped spinning. Phew that was a relief….

I opened my eyes, there sat Remus on comfy armchair reading a book, typical Moony. He looked up startled, but realizing it was me his face relaxed into a pleasant smile.

"Oi! Moony! Can you come to my house, it's really important," I coughed. Getting the soot out of my throat, I continued, " It's about Lily!"

"Okay Prongs, is Padfoot going to be there as well?" he said in a humorous voice.

"Yes, I already invited him, he's on his right no-," when all of a sudden I fell face first into a burning log, "hey what's the big idea! Sirius you low life scum! I'll get you for that" I said coughing up more soot then before. I turned back to Remus, who by the way was laughing his head off.

"So you coming Moony?" I coughed.

"Yeah I'll be there in ten minutes. I have to finish my chores." He said to me.

With a pop I was back in the kitchen, with a look of murder on my face.

"Oh crap!" Sirius said and dashed out the door. I chased after him; through the study, in the kitchen, around the house you name it.

We were on the top floor Sirius speeding down the stairs. I hopped onto the rail, sliding down it, Sirus and I collided with a loud thump. With stars going around are heads ,we heard someone clear their throat. Looking up we saw Remus beaming down at us.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he said slyly.

"Yeah, I was just about to kill a certain person by the name of Sirius Black." I smiled evilly. With this comment, Sirius sped behind Moony.

"Aw! Is little Sirius scared?" I teased.

" No! I just don't like stalkers!" Padfoot said in a playful voice.

"Well, I don't like people, meaning you, push me into fireplace!" I shot back, brushing wisps of hair out of my face.

"I uh… um.. fine you win!" Padfoot said laughing. Sirius walked towards me and helped me get up. Straightening myself up, Remus had a puzzled look on his face. We walked up to my room; we all sat on my bed, after a long silence. Remus spoke up.

" So why are we here again?" Remus asked.

" Because, Evans got a job to work here today; I made a complete fool of myself, and she is coming back tomorrow! I don't know what to say to her after what happened today. Will you guys help me?" I said in a pleading voice.

"Sure, Prongs, just tell us what happened today, then we will go from there." Remus said in a business like tone.

I told then how I went flying, and how I couldn't find the snitch. About how Evans appeared from nowhere and started yelling at me. The two "love taps" she gave me. How my parents had embarrassed me in front of her, and that she got the job with the shortest interview ever.

"She seems to hate you mate." Sirius said.

"Duh, I know that! You dolt!" I said frustrated.

"Just pointing out the facts mate," Sirius said nonchalantly with his hands raised in the air.

" So what do I do, you guys?" I asked wanting their advice.

" I don't know mate, she is one complicated doll to figure out." Sirius said truthfully. "Remus? You got anything?" Sirius asked.

Remus just sat there in deep thought. He didn't seem to notice that someone was talking to him. Sirius waved his hands in front of Remus's face. That seemed to get him out of his trance.

"What was the question?" he said still a bit dazed.

" Have you come up with anything?" Sirius repeated.

" Yes, I just think Prongs needs to let Lily see the other side of him. She just thinks you're an arrogant prick who has no manners, and doesn't know how to be polite and courteous towards people." Remus said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

"I don't like that idea," said Sirius, " It's so… boring." He finished lamely.

"Me either, its boring like Sirius said" I said to Remus.

" Fine do whatever you want, I don't care." Said Remus walking towards his bed. "Well night guys see you in the morning."

With this said the boys all went to sleep. Still awake due to the fact that I was so nervous for what was to happen tomorrow. I let out a sigh and blew out my candle and dreamed happy dreams of my Lily, with her beautiful red hair, and almond shaped eyes that tore into my soul………

* * *

**A/N: POOR JAMES! SIRIUS IS A GIT! Tho I would like to see james with soot all over his face! Poor remus no one listens to him. They eventually will!**

**Oh YEAH U GUYS BETTER REVIEW! REMEMER SHC "spontaneoud human combustion!"**


	5. Lily's no good dirty rotten day Part 1

**Disclaimer: ****If I were J.K Rowling I wouldn't be a surf bum that is LANDLOCKED! I would buy a lovely house by the sea! And surf all day long.**

This chappie might change pov's so not to confuse I will let you know when these changes happen!

**THANk You To my devoted reviewers:**

**_Lexy Granger, queen Alexander,_** **_SinnerxXxAmongxXxThexXxSain..., cosmopolitan, an angel on ice, amose, islington bus no. 199, opalshine, goddess of love82! I love all u guys! Keep Reviewing!_**

_**On to chapter 5

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 (lily's POV)**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! With an aggravated sigh, I looked at my alarm clock. Five o'clock Dang was it already time for me to go to work, I wish I could sit and relax a bit. Trust me I would need the rest to be able to cope with Potter all day. Potter! He made me so mad, why did _he_ have to live there! I took my frustration on my alarm clock; the pieces scattered all around my floor. I regretfully got out of bed, when I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I fell back onto the bed, trying to remove the screw that was stuck in my foot. This was definitely not going to be a good day.

I took a quick shower, feeling refreshed I went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom had bought my favorite cereal, golden crisp! (A/N: this my favorite cereal) I now felt bad for what I did to her the other day. I grabbed a piece of paper, I wrote a note to my mom to tell her how much I would miss her today, and that I would tell her everything when I got home.

Eating alone I quickly ate my delicious cereal. I went upstairs to finish getting ready. I brushed my long red tresses, and put my hair into a messy ponytail, a few strands escaping and framing my face. Continuing my routine I put on mascara and eyeliner. Putting the final touches on my face, I glanced at the clock 6:23, oh crap I better hurry! I raced to the street, wand in hand. I lifted it out in front of me, and within seconds a red triple-decker bus appeared out of nowhere.

" E'llo miss!" cheerily the conductor said.

" Hi, this is the night bus right?" I asked

"Certainly, dear! It'll take you anywhere you want to go!" glancing at my watch I took a seat on the knight bus.

"Where is it ya be going miss?" he asked, staring at me

"Potter Manor, please" I said in a hurried voice, not wanting to be late for my first day of work. It would give a bad impression, plus Potter would have a field day if miss little prefect was late.

The conductor closed the door, and with a burst of speed we were off. I watched the muggles in their cars, not knowing a triple-decker bus was weaving in between them. Getting my things ready, I looked at my watch 6:28. Finally after a few minutes of aggravation we arrived to the front doors of the manor. Tipping the driver for the speedy arrival. I quickly entered the house, to my dismay it was a complete wreck. How the heck did this happen? Did they get robbed or something? Looking at the damage that had been done, i let out a groan.

"Well hello Lily!" boomed a voice, startled I looked around to see where the voice was coming from, seeing Mr. Potter, I walked towards him, hoping he wouldn't mind that I was late.

" Hi, Mr. Potter," I said ashamedly, "sorry I'm a bit late, I promise it won't happen again."

" Oh, It isn't a problem that you're late, it happens to the best of people," He said with a smile on his face. I beamed; he actually thought that I was the 'best of people', seeing my face he said,

"So, shall we get to work then?" he said rather sheepishly.

He led me too a supply closet, where there were assortments of brooms and various cleaners. For it being it a closet was a misunderstanding, it was as big as my room!

"Well, it's pretty simple just clean whatever needs to be cleaned okay?" he said with smile on his face.

" Yeah, I think I can manage," trying to be humble about this way easy job.

"Well get to work then, I daresay James's friends have made a mess haven't they?" he said with a chuckle.

What! Potter's friends are here! This is going to be a lovely day isn't it. No wonder the house looks like a wreck. (A/n: when James was chasing Sirius so yeah didn't want you to be confused) I wonder if he was doing this on purpose to spite me. The little devil, I swear I will hurt him.

" Okay, Mr. Potter I'll see you around then." I said wanting him to leave so I could get to work.

"I do hope you can straighten some of this mess out," he added with a wink, " Bye Lily I must be off, to get to my own job at the ministry." with a pop he was gone.

I started with the front as being the messiest, except the kitchen, but the house elves said they would do that. Straightening the rugs, and polishing things was a lot harder work then I thought. Tired to the bone I sat down on one of the comfy armchairs, I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up feeling a whole lot better, but something had woken me up. I listened carefully I could here the piano being played somewhere throughout the house. I got up yawning and set to find out who was playing so beautifully. It sounded like it was upstairs, so I walked up the grand staircase. Getting closer I located the room, I listened at the door, oh it was so beautiful, I thought my heart would melt right there on the spot. I timidly opened the door, awaiting to see Mrs. Potter. To my utter amazement it was Potter! He looked so sad and solemn; I never saw this side of him before. Potter glancing up caught sight of me, oh crap I was in for it now.

"Lily?" he said in a soft voice, I never heard before. Who was this, it was definitely not the Potter I knew. I quickly ran out the room, embarrassed as to what I had just witnessed. He chased after me down the hall, grabbing my arm. Pulling me closer to him, I looked down at the floor.

"James what do you want?" I whispered. James? Where did that come from I thought.

"You…." He said whispering into my ear.

I was completely speechless. I looked into his hazel eyes, to see if he was lying. There was something there that wasn't there before, I don't know what it was, but his arrogance wasn't there. I quickly looked away, he was telling the truth. He never looked at me that way before.

"Why did you run away, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" he said in a sad voice, I let out a gulp I looked back into his gorgous hazel eyes. Steadily getting closer, I could see every detail in his face. Feeling his breath on my cheek sent shivers down my spine. Are foreheads now touching, I whispered

"No, James you- I…" With a yelp down the hall we both spun around. Sirius was bounding down the hal, jerking me back to reality I quicklt moved away from James. Since when did I call him James?

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" He said with a sly smile.

"Sirius-just" James I mean Potter said.

"What? Be nice to little Miss Flower here?" he said pointing to me.

"Sirius you git! Be nice okay, remember what we talked about." Potter said looking at Sirius. What had they talked about? Me?

"Oh! Right Prongs, Sorry Evans for the umm… impoliteness" Sirius said shooting a look at James who gave him thumbs up.

"Quite alright Black, though nothing was 'going on' so no apology needed." I said sharply. With this James frowned, I felt bad maybe that was a bit harsh.

"Come on Sirius, let's go wake up Remus." Potter said probably embarrassed. When was Potter ever embarrassed, especially in front of me? Black and Potter rushed down the hallway.

Leaving me standing alone in the deserted hallway completely confused, as to what just happened. Slowly going down the stairs to clean up the wreck of the front room.

* * *

JAMES POV 

" Why does she always do this to me, Padfoot?" I said sadly.

Sirius not knowing how to respond continued up the hall. I looked at him; he seemed to be thinking of what to say, giving up he said to me.

"Well… I … um… Let's ask Remus ok?"

"Okay…"giving a frustrated sigh.

Finally reaching my room, Sirius and I woke up Remus, to ask for advice. He got up, and rubbed eyes. Stretching he looked up at Sirius.

"Hey guys. What's so important that you won't let me get my rest?"

"Remus, I was playing the piano this morning, because I had one of those freaky nightmares again," I said solemnly, " then lo and behold Lily walks in on me playing the piano. I look up I call her name, and I mean her first name. I said it in a way soft voice, I don't know why but anyway..."

Looking for my friends approval, they nodded their heads in understanding

"Go on James" Remus said like a doctor of some sort.

"Without giving me the time of day she runs away, and of course I chase her wanting some answers," Completely flustered on how girl's mind worked, "When I finally caught up to her she seemed like she wasn't annoyed by the sight of me! Then to my surprise she turned around and actually talked to me in a calm voice."

"Never thought I would see the day, when you and Evans would talk calmly to each other." Said Sirius laughing.

"Sirius shut the bloody hell up for once, and let the man speak!" Remus yelled at Sirius.

"Thanks Moony, now where was I?" I said lost.

"You and Lily were talking peacefully." Remus said.

"Oh yeah, well she called me by my first name another surprise. She really seemed to see me in a whole new light. We were about to kiss when Sirius came and messed stuff up.

"She called you by name, Prongs? And tried to kiss you? Pfft yeah right..." Sirius said doubtfully.

"Yes! She really did, ask her yourself!" I said sharply.

"Let me go talk to her okay, I need to sort out this mess." Remus said quickly changing into fresh clothes. " Just leave her alone until lunch okay?"

"Okay." Sirius and I said in unison.

"I think we'll go find James's snitch." Sirius said to Remus.

"Sounds like a plan," Remus replied getting off the bed. Heading towards the door he looked back " Well I guess I'll head down now, see you guys later."

The door closed behind Moony. When Sirius and I looked at each other, " I hope he will get through to her Pads."

"He will Prongs, Remus is like the only one that Lily can stand. Anyway let's get are minds off Lily, and find that snitch."

Sirius grabbed my old Comet 260, following Sirius out the door.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW or you'll regret it!

hermy permy

THANX TO ALL REVIEWERS ONCE AGAIN!(hint hint... it really helps me write


	6. Lily's no good dirty rotten day Part 2

**Chapter 6 Lily's POV**

****

****

**Sorry its so short i just felt i needed to update so here you go!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter six Lily POV******

* * *

Dusting the coffee table, contemplating what had just happened, did Potter really truly, sincerely like me? Liking me wouldn't have bothered me, but he seemed like he loved me. Thinking of the best plan of action, I decided to write my friends when I went home. And when did he learn to play the piano so well?

Noticing someone coming down the stairs, I looked away thinking it was Potter or Black, but it wasn't. It was Remus, the sanest of all the marauders at least that's what I think. He was the only one I could really stand to be around anyway. Looking up Remus saw me and and came behind me.

"Lily! I didn't know you were here. When did you come?" He said with a warm smile on his face.

"Hi Remus," I said yawning, "I actually just started working here. When did you get here?"

"Oh last night, Prongs had some urgent business he needed some advice on." He said.

Prongs? What was up with there weird nicknames? They seemed to always use them amongst themselves. Never in front of other people of course. Remembering what Potter had said to Black, I wanted to know what the "urgent business" was.

"Was this 'urgent business' about me?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

Hesitating a little, Remus's face went into a little smile, "Maybe…"

"Remus spill," I said," or you'll regret it."

"Sorry Marauders honor, Lily," he said with his fingers forming an M.

"Whatever Remus," I replied turning with frustration, to finish dusting the table.

"How are you even friends with_ him_?" I said about to break the coffee table.

"He's really not all that bad you know." he said in a hurt voice. His face filling with anger he continued.

"Yeah, well if you ever got to know him, you'd know he's head over heels in love with you!" Now shouting, shaking the chandelier above our heads.

"Oh…Remus I- didn't kn- "

"That's right you don't know! You don't know how every time you rejected him that me and Sirius have had listened to 'Why Remus? Why? Did I do something wrong?' or 'Sirius what's wrong with me? Why does she hate me so much? ' James is probably the best friend have, he's always there to help me with my-.. my pro-," he gulped, regaining his nerves he continued," So you don't even know him well enough to judge him. You don't know crap of what James goes through Evans." Calming down now, he continued, "Why can't you just be nice to him Lily that's all I ask," He said softly.

Shocked to say in the least, I looked down at my feet. Processing the things Remus said. Was I really that harsh? Since when did Potter love me? This was going to be an interesting summer.

"Remus, I'm sorry I didn't know, please forgive me," I said pleadingly.

"Okay Lils, just try to be nice eh? He said giving me a hug.

"I'll try, no matter how hard it will be." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Lils its means a bunch to me, See you around okay?" he said positively happier.

He walked back up the stairs and down to Potter's room obviously. I couldn't focus on cleaning at the moment. The marauders really puzzled me. When did Potter ever care about me? What was Remus's secret?

The day finally over, I headed home. I told my mom about the cool moving pictures in Potter Manor, not mentioning anything about Potter at all.

Tired beyond all reason, I wrote to my friends Alice, and Alexis, and Beth about the Potter thing, plus about what Remus said.It seemed to look like a novel as I sent it off. Watching my owl named Jewel by the way, disappear into the horizon.

After that I took a nice warm shower, relieving stress caused this day. Today in my opinion, which mattered most, was that this was a no good dirty rotten day!!!!

**

* * *

**

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update but I have been totally swamped these pass two weeks. I really would appreciate it if you would review. It helps cure my writers block you see. Lol.. happy reading!!**

**hermy**


	7. deja vu? furry problems?

Chapter 7 

**A/n: Thanx to all my wonderful reviews!! There is nothing better then coming home and seeing reviews in my inbox (hint hint) anyways, here's a word of advice if I get reviews I will be more likely to update faster and cure my writers block!!!**

Tally ho! On with Chapter 7

While awaiting the return of Remus, Sirius and I were playing a game of wizard's chess, in which I was winning. I was about to check mate Sirius when Remus bounds into the room knocking Sirius and I on the floor. Cursing, I got up, dusting myself off; I always seemed to be on the floor. Helping Sirius up, being the lazy bum he is. We both looked at Remus for an explanation of his rudeness.

"Sorry guys," he said apologetically.

"It's okay Moony," Sirius said, giving Remus a pat on the back.

"You just saved me from defeat," Sirius said. I gave him a dirty look. Impatient about what Lily might of said, I looked at Remus.

"So what did she say? " I asked. Wanting to beat him up, for ruining my chance to beat Sirius. ****

"Lily said she would _try_ to be nice to you, after I talked some sense into her of course."

"YES!" I shouted happily.

"You so rock Moony, you should really start a business you know." I said smiling like a lunatic.

"I know huh?"

We all started laughing. When we heard a distinct 'ahem' we looked up, it was Lily, she was so beautiful, my mouth was hanging open in astonishment. Whatever she wore she made it look good, not the other way around. She seemed to have noticed my mouth hanging open, she started laughing, not meanly but like she was happy or something, don't ask me girls are way too complicated. But I was shocked nonetheless, Lily laughing in front of me it was a miracle. After I seemed to memorize every detail in her face, not wanting to forget this moment.

Trying to break the sounds of Lily laughing, which was starting to get annoying, Sirius tripped Lily making her land on me. I would have to thank Sirius someday.

Having the additional weight on my chest knocked the wind out of me. I was totally not expecting this, like I would sink that low. Lily seemed to be surprised to, we were inches apart, this seemed oddly familiar, I smiled at this thought. If I wasn't mistaken I thought I saw her blush, but I mustn't get my hopes to high.

" Hello Potter," she said awkwardly, she got off me to my disappointment. We both blushed again, was that even possible?

" Hi Lily, so how is the cleaning going?" I said lamely trying to change the subject.

" Um… good I guess, considering it's all your guy's mess!" she said sarcastically.

" Oh yeah, sorry about that," I couldn't believe it we were actually talking to each other, "we'll help you clean it up if you like. Right boys?" I nudged Sirius rather painfully in his stomach.

" Yeah… whatever" said Sirius in pain.

" Actually Prongs, Padfoot and I were going to go find that snitch, remember?" said Remus obviously trying to get me alone with Lily. Making a note to thank my friends for the alone time with Lily.

"Oh… is that all right Lily?" I probably shouldn't use her first name, but she hasn't made any objections. I was on a roll I hadn't said anything stupid…yet.

" Yeah Potter it's fine." Ouch! My last name we would have to work on that, in time I guess Remus would say.

Lily and I walked out the door; we headed towards the supply closet. Walking in silence always bothered me. I had to say something.

" So Lily how have your holidays been?" I said in effort to start a conversation.

" Oh… they've been fine. You?" it seemed like she was hiding something but she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

" Mine have been okay, except Sirius won't shut up about Alexis. Whoops! Wasn't supposed to say that." This seemed to have caught her attention.

"Really now?" she said with an grin on her face

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying really. Please don't tell her okay."

"Why shouldn't I?" she said playfully.

"Because Padfoot would kill me duh!" I said seriously. (A/N: lol... I know this pun is used a lot but oh well…)

I was enjoying this; things seemed to be hitting off. When all of a sudden, I heard Sirius calling my name, not by me, but from the mirror.

" What's that noise?" she asked

" Oh it's my mirror." I said nonchalantly.

"Your what?" She looked really confused now.

"It's this," I said pulling out my two-way mirror, " it's called a two way mirror, they let you communicate instantly. Hold on a sec Lil." I said calmly.

" What Padfoot?" I screamed into the mirror. His face instantly appeared, shocked Lily looked at it with interest.

" Moony needs some help if you know what I mean." Oh crap it was a full moon tonight, I totally spaced it. I noticed that Lily seemed to be listening intently

" Well are you coming?" Sirius said impatiently.

" Sshh… Yeah I'll be there in a second." I said frustrated.

"Okay see you in a few." Sirius said and with a pop he was gone.

I put my mirror back into my pocket. Seeing Lily I went over to her. I looked into her beautiful face.

" I'm sorry Lily but I have to go." I said apologetically

"It's okay just go," she said smiling, " I was about to head home anyway"

"Okay thanks, see you tomorrow?"

" Yeah, see you tomorrow."

With that I sped towards the backyard looking for any sign of Sirius or Remus. To my relief a dogged was pulling at my robes.

"Okay Padfoot, hold on." I went behind some bushes. Within an instant I turned into a majestic stag, antlers standing high, the dirt in between my hoofs. I followed the dog to Remus the werewolf.

We wrestled with him until dawn, he seemed really feisty tonight, I wonder why?

A/n: Is Lily starting to warm up to James?? WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT!?! Lol…

We'll find out how she feels in the next chapter so keep those reviews coming!!!


	8. Stupid letters!

Chapter 9 

**A/N: sorry I haven't updated for a long time!! My Computer has been really funky lately. Please forgive me?**

**Chapter 9 (Lily's POV)**

I walked out the front door in a daze, the slamming of the heavy door behind me brought me back to reality. Since when did Potter act like this? And when did Potter ever blush? Since when did I blush? Very confused I reached the end of the driveway, I don't know how but I did, I could have walked off a cliff if I wasn't paying attention.

Sticking out my wand, waiting for the night bus to show up so I could get home. With a flash of light it was there in an instant, the gleaming night bus was before me.

"Hello Tom!" I said tiredly.

" E'llo Miss Lily," he greeted back, " how did it go today?"

"Oh great, just great" I expressed.

" Well off we go!" said Tom excitedly. As he closed the door to the night bus, before we shot off into warp speed (lol… I don't know why I said that oh well) I saw a stag watching from far away. It was so beautiful, it reminded me of someone. I just couldn't place it, so I continued to read the daily prophet. To my horror I gasped as I read the front page.

**Voldemort on the rise?**

**According to reports we have been getting lately, both muggle and wizard. This Voldemort character seems to be the one behind all of theses mysterious killings back in April. Including the murders of Steve Wickershim (muggle), Penelope Pruett (witch), Daniel Dinkermire (muggle), Tanner Fledger (wizard), and many more families, in which we give our deepest condolences, May they forever rest in peace.**

Below this were pictures of the people mentioned. My heart stung with sadness, theses people didn't deserve to die? They all looked so happy, not knowing what would happen to them. Who could do such a thing? If I saw Voldemort right now I would punch him in the nose, for making these families suffer. I continued reading being shocked once again.

"**I've seen him, " a man from Norfolk has testified, "I was working late that night. I was closing up the shop when I saw two men talking loudly in front of my shop. It was too dark to see, but I know for sure that the taller one was _him_. Then the street lit up with a blinding green light. Once the light died way, he was gone, must have apparated I guess. But those horrible red eyes, I still see them in my nightmares."**

**The man in question has lived in Norfolk all his life, and thought this incident unusual. "The wizards here have lived in peace," he continues to say, "I don't know why or how it got so violent in the past few months." …….**

I set down the newspaper, I couldn't read it anymore; it made me feel sick. Before I knew we were at my house. Tom helped carry my stuff off the bus. I smiled up at him; he returned the smile at me.

" You, be safe now Miss Evans."

" Oh I will, thank you Tom."

"Anytime miss." He said as he closed the door, and with a burst of speed the night bus was gone.

I walked up to my door. I really didn't want to go back in to this hellhole; I'd rather see Potter, which is saying a lot. My sister Petunia is an absolute snob, my dad is always at work, so I never see him. My mom is the only sane one in the family; if she weren't here I probably would kill myself being stuck in the house all summer with Petunia. She is probably the only reason I come back home for the holidays.

I opened the door, to my relief Petunia seemed to be out somewhere. Thank god for that, I continued into the kitchen in search of mother. As I opened the kitchen door I was hit in the face with the wonderful aromas of my mother's cooking.

"Hi Mom, What smells so good?" I sniffed the air again.

"Hi Lily, I'm just making some Chicken and mashed potatoes. Want to help?"

" Um… no thanks mom, I'm really tired from work today, so I might take a nap okay?" I yawned.

"Okay dearie, I'll call you when supper is ready."

" Thanks mom." I said as I stifled yet another yawn.

I was beat, from cleaning the house today; you'd think it could just stay clean for like five seconds! But no it doesn't so I have to slave away all day, making sure the floors are clean, making sure the curtains are dusted, mop the kitchen floor. I was sure I could handle it if Potter wasn't there. But he seems to have changed over the summer, actually if he asked me out I wouldn't mind all that much. Wait! Hold on a second, what did I just think? Oh my gosh stop thinking like that; you CAN'T like him. It would break every code of decency I have set for myself.

But what Remus had said was still nagging at my brain. Is there stuff I don't know about him? I didn't know he could play piano so well. How many more secrets does he have? I used to have a set picture of what James was, but it now started to change ever so slightly, he was now almost a stranger to me. I had so many questions in my head. When jewel, my owl pecked at the window. Finally some answers from my friends, sadly they were a bit smaller then the letter I had sent, but I needed the advice. I opened Alexis's first since it was on top.

_Dear Lil, _

_I know this might seem weird at first, but I actually think he likes you. Okay go head and scream. By what you mentioned it seems there's more to Mr. Potter than meets the eye, considering what Remus said to you. I mean he is of course a marauder, so he probably has many secrets. I think you should give the guy a chance; he's only been chasing you for what? SIX YEARS. Sorry but I have to go see you at platform._

_Love, _

_Alexis_

_Dear Lily,_

_I think that Potter really does like you. Honestly I think the only way he acts like that around you is because well he's around you. He probably does most the pranks to impress you, I also wonder what Remus's problem is, I do hope he is okay. Let's just say the Marauders have lots of secrets…_

_Love,_

_Beth_

_Dear Lil,_

_Guess what? I went on a date with Frank. Oh it was so wonderful! We had a moonlit picnic in the park, it was so romantic, then we said our 'goodbyes' at my door. oh I am so ecstatic! I feel like I could fly any moment. I can't wait for you guys to meet him. He's SO handsome, and nice see ya at the station._

_Love,_

Ali

Well the first two were okay. But did Alice even READ my letter! I threw the letters onto my dresser, not a lot of help my friend gave me. With that I fell asleep, totally forgetting about supper. Contemplating the events of tomorrow………


	9. invitations? yes?

Chapter 10

A/n: U know reviews, are really nice once in a while. OH and have you guys seen the trailer for the fifth movie? If you haven't, go to they should have it there.

Disclaimer: So…. If I owned Harry Potter, why do I have the crappiest snowboard ever! Duh… I' don't own Harry Potter, I am frickin poor!

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Lily's POV)**

"Thanks for the ride Tom," I said stepping off the bus.

"Anytime miss Lily." He said cordially.

I started up the drive, this was going to be another long day. I just wanted to get through it as fast as possible. I went through the magnificent doors, awaiting instructions from Mr. Potter, but instead when I opened the doors the house was dead silent. This is odd, where is everyone?

I went by the kitchen. No one was there. I went to the gardens. No one was there. Went back to the front room. No one was there. This was really starting to freak me out. Where the hell is everybody? What if Voldemort was here? The Potters were not exactly on his side, his dad being top auror and all. I went to my last resort. Potter.

Walking to his room I heard moaning, very scared I turned my walk into a run. What seemed like ages I finally reached his door. I burst through it not even thinking of what could happen. To my shock I saw Potter with a towel around his waist. Trying not to notice his fine toned quidditch muscles, he also had bruises and cuts everywhere. What did he do last night? He noticed me looking at him, embarrassed I quickly looked down at the floor.

"Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked with a quizzical brow

"I umm... came for work and uhh… could you please put a shirt on James?" I said my cheeks starting to flush; he smiled at this but only briefly.

"Huh…oh yeah sure," he said nicely. He went to his dresser and pulled out a Chudley Cannons t-shirt. "So what are you doing here?" he asked.

I looked at his face, my first mistake. His hair looked so sexy, all wet and falling into his deep hazel eyes. It was hard to not snog him senseless right there and then. But I resisted that urge, I sat down on his bed, being weak at the knees that is.

"What's wrong?" James said sitting next to me.

"Nothing is wrong okay, so back off!" I said sharply.

I looked into his eyes; he looked hurt at what I had said.

" Look James I'm really sorry I'm just a little scared that's all"

"Why are you scared?" he said concern all over his face.

"Volde…Vodemort…" I didn't want to say it aloud so I whispered into James ear.

" Don't worry Lily, as long as I'm here no one will hurt you…" he whispered back into my ear. I felt my heart flutter as he said those words. But I ignored them, this couldn't be happening. I vowed never to love- love? _Where did that come from?_ Or like this boy, I suppose he isn't a boy anymore…. But he still is a bigheaded annoying egotistical prat!

I changed the subject, wanting the attention away from me.

"Where did you get all those bruises?" I said shocked,

"Oh its nothing, Lily" James said as he attempted to cover them up, but I was to quick for

him. I grabbed his arm, which was bleeding profusely.

"James this is definitely not nothing! How did this happen?"

"I can't tell you, it's not my secret to tell," he said.

My curiosity getting the better of me I asked him the question, which was bothering me the most.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"I told you the reason. I'm really sorry Lily, but I just can't tell anyone. I promised I wouldn't," he said seriously. This surprised me; James was never serious (no Pun intended).

"Okay but I will find out someday James Harold Potter," I said sarcastically.

" I will tell you eventually, but I just can't tell you right now." He said ever so sweetly.

"What did your parents want me to do today?" I asked wanting to break the awkward silence.

" They said and I quote, _'We should really let Lily have a day off, she has worked very hard over the past few days, I don't won't to work her down to the bone.'_ Okay so this was more of my mom then my dad, but they generally agreed to give you a day off." He said smiling.

" Oh, but my parents aren't home they went to my Dad's company party." I said standing up from the bed.

"What about your sister? Petunia or something…"

" I don't really want to spend time with her at the moment." I said with a look of disgust on my face.

"Well you can stay here if you like. That is if you want to…" He said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

He obviously wanted me to stay, normally I would've said no, but I really didn't want to spend today with Petunia. I just hope Potter doesn't try anything…

"So are you staying?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah I guess so..." At this James leaped into the air. I looked at him a bit taken a back at his behavior. James who was still jumping up and down was doing some sort of victory dance. Did I really give James this much happiness?

* * *

A/N: Is Lily finally catching on that James might actually like her? Is she in denial? Who will know what happens except for me!! HAHAHAHA!!! _Unless you give me some juicy reviews!! THANX FOR READING!!!!! _


	10. dates? trust?

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Yawn…. I am not j.k rowling blah blah… except for the characters I make up.**

**Has anyone seen "The Prestige"? It's so GOOD. If you haven't seen it you should go see it!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11 

I tried to avoid James, but it was so lonely with out him there. The day seemed so empty without Potter annoying me every five seconds.

I decided to go hang out with him. I went about strolling around the house trying to find Potter. Where in the heck was Potter?

When this question entered my head I instantly heard the sound of a piano. I followed the sound once again. When I reached the study **(A/n: cause that's where the piano is lol…) **I stood at the door. He looked so dignified as his fingers flew over the ivory keys. I wish I could play the piano that well, he looked up and saw me, and then he stopped playing immediately.

"Oh please don't stop," I said softly, " it's very pretty." He stood there just staring at me, as if in his one universe.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" I asked with a quizzical brow, "Because you are quite good, if I do say so myself."

" My mom plays the piano, she teaches me whenever she can." He said nonchalantly.

"Do you know how to play Lily?"

" Only a little." I said going over to the piano.

"What can you play?" he asked.

"Mary had a little lamb," I managed out as I burst out laughing. James joined in; we were laughing our heads off. Until we stopped which was awkward, because we had never enjoyed each other's company before.

"So…" James said awkwardly.

"So…" I repeated.

**(This is so what me and my friends do msn messenger all day lol…)**

"Want to go get some lunch?" James asked. At that very moment my stomach started to sound like thunder.

"Well I think my stomach speaks for itself," I said laughing.

We started off towards the kitchen. Walking by the Potter's Family tree, I noticed a name that surprised me. Luscious Malfoy. That's odd, I thought James hated Malfoy.

"Potter why is Malfoy on your family tree?" I said shocked.

"Well most Pureblood families are interconnected some way or another. My aunt Eliza married Luscious's dad. Treachery I know, but Eliza was always the one to fall for the 'bad boys'. If you look closely I think I am related to your friend Beth. Yes here she is, " he said pointing to name under Hillary Prewitt, which was her mother of coarse.

"Wow I didn't think that you were related like that." I said

"Yeah… it's not exactly a family reunion seeing the Malfoys at family gatherings, it's more of a war." He said sadly.

We continued on to the kitchen, my stomach happily waiting for our arrival. Finally as to what seemed like ages we reached the kitchens. James called one of the houselves as we sat down at the counter. With a pop a houself appeared on the spot.

"What is it master James?" the houself wheezed out.

"Oh we would like to have lunch, Daisy." Said James as he pointed to him and me.

"What is you be having young miss?" Wheezed the apparently old houself.

"What about Fettuccini Alfredo with a lot of sauce" I said excitedly.

"Okay Miss, anything for the master?"

"I'll have a turkey sandwich, on white."

Okay master, your food will soon be ready." And with a pop she was gone.

" So how many houselves do you have?" I asked curiously.

"Only ten, but don't worry Lily they are well taken care of." He said with a smile on his face.

"Where are Sirius and Remus?" I don't why I was asking all these questions, but I don't know I was just curious.

"Umm…" he said hesitating, " Uh… Remus is at home with his ill mother. And I believe Sirius is at his house, poor guy." He said sadly

"What's with Sirius's house?" There I go again with the questions.

"Well let's just say that he has family issues," said James trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh…"was all I said because at that moment the food arrived, to my stomach's pleasure.

"Here you go miss." Said the elf named Daisy.

"Why thank you Daisy it looks delicious!" I said ecstatically. She then took James's meal over to him.

"Thanks Daisy, that will be all for the moment." James replied.

"Your welcome Master. May I say you have made a fine choice master?" At this James and I blushed.

"Daisy... Lily and I are-" James tried to quickly explain.

"Oh James it's quite alright." I said trying to make the moment less embarrassing.

"My apologies miss" Daisy said apologetically.

"It's quite alright Daisy"

With that she left with a distinct pop.

"Sorry about that Lily." James said his cheeks still a little flushed.

"James stop apologizing I said it's fine." I said smiling.

* * *

**James POV**

Oh god I'm acting like an idiot. I just need to calm down. I can't believe Lily is being nice to me! To me of all people. And she's smiling at me, I didn't know she could even smile.

She seemed to be interested in what I did last night. I really want to tell her I do, but it's just that I promised Remus…. But I can trust Lily she wouldn't tell right? Or would she?

I seemed to have been contemplating this a long time, because I heard Lily talk to me.

"James are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay? I'm just thinking about things," I replied calmly.

"What things?" she asked.

"You…" I said simply.

* * *

A/n: DUN DUN DUN DUN……. LOL….

Thanx To all my reviewers!!!! You all know what to do!!!!!!!!

PUSH THE PURPLE BUTTON!!!!!!

"-----"

"." see the arrow!!!

HEHEHE!!! ok that's enough sugar for me! lol...


	11. unexpected visitors?

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: If I am writing a disclaimer in the first place… I obviously don't own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES!!!**

**To: Inu-furuba-freak!!! Your story so rocks! Keep up the good work!**

**Oh yeah PIRATES 2 came out tuesday!! (Sigh) I'm so excited!!!**

**Tally ho! On with the story!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (James POV)**

Why did I have to say 'you'? She'll probably hex me into oblivion now. I waited, and waited, but it never came. I was shocked, she usually would have yelled and screamed at me, occasionally a slap if I was too prickish.

"So…"Lily said awkwardly.

"So… what do you want to do?" I replied dumbly.

She looked at me, as though she was judging me, I started to squirm. Lily always made me nervous. I couldn't stand it, I started ruffling my hair; I know she hated it, but it is the only thing to calm my nerves, especially around Lily.

"Want to go flying?" I asked breaking the awkward silence

"I um… don't think so. I'm scared of heights"

"Aw come on Lily it's not that scary." I whined.

"No James for real, I am really scared of heights." Lily said seriously with a look of fear in her beautiful green eyes.

" We can ride on my broom, the safest one there is!" I said, "I won't let you fall I promise…"

Lily seemed to deliberate what to do, finally answered, "Okay I'll go, but you better not drop me James Henry Potter!" she said warningly.

We walked out to the shed, where we kept the quidditch supplies. I grabbed my Cleansweep 360, which was by the way the top racing broom in the world (at this point in time anyway) We walked over to a patch of grass cleared of trees. Lily looked like she was about to puke.

"Lily why don't you like flying?" I asked calmly. Lily let out a snort of disgust.

"Don't you remember first year. In our first flying lesson?"

"Yeah so what?" I said dumbly.

"So what? I almost died!" Lily said fuming.

"The school brooms have always been a bit moody, not all brooms are like that." I explained calmly.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess…" Lily said eying the broom.

"I'll be in front of you, just hold tight okay, don't worry you'll be fine" I said reassuringly.

"Okay…" Lily said shakily

I got on first, Lily got on behind me; she hugged my waist. It gave me chills down

my spine. Slowly taking off, since Lily was practically killing from her strong grip on my waist, but I ignored it. We flew over the house and the garden; Lily gradually loosened her grip, starting to feel comfortable.

"Still scared Lily?" I asked suavely.

" I love flying it's amazing! I don't how I couldn't have thought it dangerous. Now I know why you love quidditch so much." Lily said excitedly.

We flew around the house a couple more times, until the darkness finally overcame us. And we retreated back to the house, our cheeks red from the cold outside.

**(I know its summer but oh well) **

Lily went to the front room, I followed closely behind; we sat by the fireplace warming our toes. I called Daisy to get us some hot chocolate in which she happily obliged. I examined Lily, she looked so beautiful in the firelight; her eyes had golden sparks in them, her face half hidden in shadow.

She saw me looking at her, I quickly found interest in the artesian rug noticing the different swirls and colors. I didn't dare look up, but since when did I listen to myself? As I looked up, I noticed a small smile tugging at her lips; did she just smile at me? How I longed to kiss those tender lips. She looked up, and saw me looking at her; she quickly took interest in the red and yellow dancing flames.

Daisy finally arrived with our hot chocolate, thank goodness. I took a sip; warmness engulfed my body, from my head down to my toes. Lily seemed to be just as satisfied as well, because she smiling non stop positively warm.

"Mmmm… that was good." I said as I finished my hot cocoa.

"Yes it just hit the spot," replied Lily.

I set my cup on the coffee table, considering the fact that it was empty. As I brought my gaze back to Lily, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was just so beautiful I couldn't resist

She just looked at me, staring into my eyes, as I was getting closer. I could feel her breath on my face; I was about to kiss her when all of a sudden… There was banging at the door. I almost cursed; I was so close to kissing her. She seemed to have seen the disappointment in my face, and was holding back giggles. My embarrassment quickly escaped my mind when I heard shouting.

"PRONGS? WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone shouted.

Scared to what I might see, I raced to the door, Lily slowly following. With heaving chests we reached the door. I opened it, and found Sirius practically bleeding to death.

"Sirius? What the hell happened?" I screamed.

"My parents… they…kicked me out…. Can I stay here…? Sirius managed to say in between breaths before he blacked out. He landed with a loud thump on the ground. Lily who was in total shock looked horrified as to what was happening. To think we were enjoying a lovely broom ride only a few moments ago. Remembering there was a dying Sirius at my feet I was thrown away from my previous thoughts. I looked at Lily who was shocked as to what was happening, she saw me look at her, and regained her composure.

"What do we do now?" asked Lily.

"We'll take him to the couch, will you help me carry him?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yes James, of coarse." Lily said.

"Ready? One, Two Three."

With all the strength we possessed we lifted Sirius up, which was no easy task. Being very careful considering he had many cuts and bruises. We finally got over to the couch; where we gently placed him on the couch

" I never knew that Sirius was treated…. like this" said Lily sadly looking at Sirius's face.

" Sirius likes to keep it quiet," I said sadly, " he even tried to hide it from us, his best friends. I just guess this time it went to far."

"Why do his parents hate him?"

"Mainly cause of him being in gryffndor, his family supports Voldemort, and that he doesn't. Or it could be the pressure of becoming a death eater, just like his younger brother." I explained in a harsh tone.

"Wow I didn't realize that Sirius's life was like that..."

"I just hope he's okay…" I faded off.

"Me too James, me too" Lily said sadly

**(ok here it comes you ready? My quote from pirates 2 are you sure ready?)**

"Me too James, me too," Lily said sadly, **" and already the world already seems less bright."** She finished with a frown on her face.

We sat there just waiting; waiting for Sirius to wake up…

* * *

**A/n: DUN DUN DUN………. Will Sirius wake up? Only reviews will tell….**


	12. Suspicions? Explanations?

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah…. I don't own Harry Potter… Blah Blah.. The usual rubbish and so on.**

**TO: Inu-furuba-freak…. You better update soon! (Or else… lol. Just joking…) the suspense is driving me crazy!! **

**Anywhoo let's get to the story!!! Okay before we get to the story I want to see if any you are techno fans!!!! Now I know I am a techno geek BUT I am listening to the coolest song on my top fives list! (Numa Numa yei) by:Ozone if you know what I am talking about gimme a heck yes! In your review ok?**

* * *

**Chapter 13 (Lily POV)**

There was more to the marauders than I thought. They weren't all that they were cracked up to be. They were pranksters all right, but there was just another thing about them I couldn't place. The events from the past few days were going in my head. The mirrors? Remus's problem? Sirius's family?

I must have been in deep thought, that I didn't notice Potter calling my name. After a couple times it seemed to have gotten me out of my trance. I looked up completely oblivious as to what Potter was asking.

"Are you okay Lily?" James asked with a voice of concern.

"Yes… James I'm fine," I said softly.

" Please don't tell anyone about this, Lily. Sirius will tell people when he's ready." James said pleadingly. His hazel eyes tearing into my soul, how could I not tell the truth?

"I won't tell, James," I answered truthfully. He seemed to be trying to read me to see if I was telling the truth. Evidently he was satisfied, as he turned to look back at Sirius, who was starting to stir.

"James? Evans? Is that you…" Sirius said painfully.

"Yes mate it's us." James said with a comforting smile in his face.

" I tried James… but they did an unforgivable…" Sirius stopped to catch his breath. It was awkward; I'd never seen this side of Sirius before. He seemed so helpless, not like the Sirius I had seen at school for last six years. I thought I saw a tear slip down his cheek; I instantly felt bad for the troublemaker in front of me.

" It was so painful Prongs… I thought I was going to die…" Sirius said fearfully,

"I finally escaped, I had nowhere else to go, so I came here… To escape my father's wrath."

"It's okay Padfoot, I understand." James said calmly

" Is Moony okay, James?" said Sirius seriously **(no pun intended)**

"Yeah Sirius, he talked to me this morning. Just a couple scratches, nothing to worry about."

Sirius seemed satisfied and instantly let his head fall back onto the pillow, and drifted off into a sweet slumber.

Just a couple scratches? What in the hell did they do last night? They all seemed to be banged up. I don't know what they were doing but it better not be illegal.

And what did their nicknames mean? There has to be a meaning behind them… I haven't got a clue as to what they might represent?

* * *

**A couple days later… (James POV)**

Sirius was sitting up in his bed, healthier then the night he came. I was talking about the whole Lily situation; by the way I don't even think he was listening. Probably dreaming about Alexis, one of Lily's best friends, who he liked very much.

"Sirius? Are you even listening to me?"

"What mate? Oh yeah…something about Evans, like usual?" Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

"Do you think I should tell her about you know… Moony's furry little problem?"

" I guess, but you should ask Remus," said Sirius wisely.

"When did you get so wise Padfoot?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

" When you and Lily started acting civil to each other."

"Good point, I guess anything is possible. What's next? Remus dating three girls at the same time, like you do Sirius?"

"That'll be the day…" said Sirius laughing.

"I'm just glad you don't talk about Evans twenty-four seven, like you used to."

"What are you talking about? You sit there and talk about Alexis all day." I said defensively.

"I do not!"

"Do too"

"Do not!"

"Do too"

Do you think Alexis will like my _battle scars_?" said Sirius randomly. Processing what he had just said, his face starting to go into a frown.

"Your right I do talk about her a lot. What does this mean James?" asked Sirius pleadingly.

"I think you'll figure it out for yourself." I said. Loving to make Sirius squirm, which wasn't that often.

Sirius pulled at his hair in frustration, overcome with confusion.

"Careful Padfoot, we wouldn't want to go back to school with bald patches on our head would we?" At this comment Sirius hastily put his hands in his pockets.

And there I left Sirius, to think over the things, scratching his head completely clueless, about his feeling towards Alexis….

* * *

**A/n: You know nothing is better when you come home from school, and you see reviews in your inbox… it's the best feeling in the world!!! So you should really review and make my day a happy one!!!!!!!**


	13. Exercise so early in the morning?

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter…**

**To: inu-furuba-freak… you better freaking update soon!!!!!**

**Okay so today I jammed my finger playing basketball so this will be a long and enduring process…**

* * *

Chapter 14 (James POV) 

Several days later…….

Sirius was back to normal, unfortunately… He was making a mess of the place as usual.

"Prongs! Have you asked Moony yet?" Sirius said stuffing his mouth full of chocolate.  
" No, not yet I was going to talk to him today. Do you think he's home?"

"Yeah, most likely reading a book or something of the sort." Sirius said jokingly.

"Yeah probably…" I said walking over to the fireplace.

Grabbing some floo powder, I kneeled down and put my head in the green flames. "Lupin Residence!" I said distinctly. My head started to spin; hopefully someone wouldn't push me into a burning log this time. (Lol)

As quickly as it started it stopped, coming to my sense I looked up. Low and behold Remus was reading "Hogwarts A History". He looked up apparently shocked to see my head in his fireplace, but it gradually grew into a broad smile. His scars from the previous night fading away, the gash on his cheek was healing quite nicely.

" How you doing mate?"

"Oh just fine. One of my fastest recoveries to say in the least." He said happily.

"Well I didn't come here to just chit chat Moony. Well you see… with Evans practically being at my house night and day, she notices what we do, our strange moonlit outings, our wicked nicknames, Sirius' family etc."

"Yes…. go on" Said Remus lowering his book.

"Well I was wondering if I could tell her, because she seems to be getting suspicious. I know it's your secret, and ours but I don't want Lily to find out the dangerous way… I care for her a lot Remus; I wouldn't want anything to happen to her, with what happened to Snape… I just don't want that to happen to anyone else. " I said sympathetically.

"I understand James, if you must tell her. You have my permission, but only if she asks you first okay?" he said with a finger in the air, as if he was scolding me.

"Thanks mother!" I said jokingly. Remus just looked as if I was raving lunatic or something along those lines, but eventually smiled massively.

"Now go you crazy fool, your Lily flower awaits."

" Thanks buddy, I owe you one."

"You've done plenty James, no go before Sirius does something awful to wizard kind as we know it."

"Okay I'll try but I'm not promising anything…" I said teasingly.

And with a pop I was back in the kitchen, with food all over the place. On the walls, the floors, the windows.

"Too late…" I muttered softly to myself

"Sirius what the hell happened here?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

" I was umm… trying something I saw out of witch weekly?" Sirius said lamely.

**(Sirius is not gay by the way… Ha ha that rhythms!)**

" Sure you were…"

"You need to help me clean this up, before Lily gets here! She'll be here any minute you fool!"

"Sorry Prongs…"

As I was going into a frenzy trying to clean this bloody place up, Sirius decides to sit down which throws me into a nasty rage.

"Sirius what do you think your doing?" I asked aggressively.

"Cleaning?" he said with an innocent smile on his puppy dogface.

**"**Sirius you git! Come help me clean _your_ mess up!" I shouted.

"Okay okay, James take a chill pill," Sirius said as he got up.

At that moment Lily walked into the kitchen, with a smirk on her face.

"What exactly happened here?" she said huskily. I almost fell off my seat; it was so sexy; I was about to jump her bones right then and now! But I didn't, to my dismay. I just put an innocent look on my face, and pointed to Sirius.

"Oh really now?" she said with an oh so sexy smirk on her face

"Umm… I uh…" Said Sirius going towards the back door to the backyard.

With a blink of an eye Sirius bolted threw the door, Lily and I following in his wake.

We were by the pitch **(Oh! by the way James has a quidditch pitch in his backyard)** how did Sirius get to run so fast? We were finally gaining on him. Now by the goal hoops, we found him hiding under the majestic golden hoops.

"Eh Padfoot, Why you running?!? Trying to escape Lily's wrath?" I shouted teasingly.

"Maybe…" Sirius said with a smile in his face.

I managed to tackle Sirius, stopping his jaunt around the yard.

"Ahh! Prongs why did who have to do that?" Sirius said getting off the ground

"I have strict orders from Moony to save the wizarding world from your wrath…" I said laughing harder then ever.

"Pmpft… like I would do that." He said grinning.

We all walked back to the house talking all the way. Lily looked as beautiful as ever, with the sunlight on her face making her glow. Sirius goofing around as usual, me trying to refrain myself from messing up my hair, seeing as Lily hated when I did.

When we got to the kitchen we were in for a horrific surprise, ok maybe not for Lily. But for Sirius and I it seemed horrific.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Blah Blah Review!!! Same as always… (yawn)**


	14. unexpected visitors? Sick Mothers?

Chapter 15 

**50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I AM SO HAPPY!!!!!!! (VICTORY DANCE) So I am writing as fast as I can just for my devoted reviewers!!!**

**Inu-furuba-freak are you ever going to frickin update?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Lol… just as long as it is mucho good okay? I loved the sixth chappie!!!**

**Oh! And Blue Fox! Please Update Soon!!! I really like your story!**

**And thanx for the advice waitingforjudgement I might add that in for a touch of comedy… **

**Who knows (shrugs shoulders)**

**DISCLAIMER: Reasons why I don't own Harry Potter**

**I am very poor**

**I live in America**

**I have a crummy snowboard**

**I wouldn't be living in the shack that I am now! (Duh)**

**My middle name is _not_ Kate… Joe Kate Rowling**

**I'm failing math….**

**Okay on with the story……….**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15 Lily (POV)**

"BETH! What are you doing here?" I yelled excitedly, nearly hugging her to death. Sirius and James had looks of blind panic on their faces, but I didn't care. I finally had someone to actually talk to.

"My parents decided to dump me off at my aunt and uncle's." said Beth sarcastically. Beth was one of the three of Lily's best friends who had long brown hair, and blue eyes as sharp as a hawk. She Lily's height and dressed cutely, as Remus had mentioned to her earlier this week. (Hint! hint! Remus/Beth eventually)

"No, just joking, my parents are going to France for Aunt something or another's wedding, never met her. They could only afford two plane tickets, so I decided to come to James's House."

"Aren't your parents wizards? Why don't they just apparate?" Sirius said questioningly.

"My dad thought it would be better for my mom, she doesn't like appariting."

"Oh I see." Said Sirius.

"So what have you guys been up to?"

"Exercise!" replied James and Sirius and I in unison (Oh wow that is confusing. oh well…)

"Really?"

"Yes, Black was being the git that he was, and made a mess of the place that potter and I would have to clean up. So we chased him around the yard to pitch, and caught the villain there." I said skeptically.

I looked over and saw Black's eye's have that evil marauder glint that meant trouble for anyone near.

"Sounds like fun." Said laughing her head off.

"It was!" I said genuinely.

"So… Where's the other Marauder?" asked Beth with a slight smile.

"Oh Remus, umm… he's at his house I guess." Said James with a questioningly look on his face.

"Oh…" Beth said her smile disappearing.

"I'm sure he said he was coming over tonight though, but he said he might be late, because uhh… his mom is sick." Said James looking glancing at Sirius. The Marauders are hiding something, something secret. I just can't place what it is. I was about to ask the burning question inside of me, but I didn't want to pry into their business, so I didn't pursue my thoughts.

"My his mum is awfully sick a lot." Said Beth.

" Yeah tell us about it" said James and Sirius in unison, looking at each other mischievously.

"Well Beth do you have your things?" asked James.

"Yes, there in the front room," said Beth walking to the front room, Sirius James and I followed her to the front room.

"Here Beth, let Sirius and I carry your things to the guest room," Said Potter grabbing her bags, " Right Sirius?" Beth looked at James in shock.

"Oh yeah umm… of coarse." Said Sirius painfully as James nudged him in the side.

"No James it's okay- I" started Beth, but James interrupted.

"I insist! My mother would have a fit! And that's the last thing I need right now." He said smiling.

" Fine…" said Beth sighing in defeat.

The boys walked up the grand staircase; waiting for them to be out of earshot Beth made a squeal of delight.

"What on earth have you done to James!." she exclaimed

"I don't know?" I said of in deep thought.

"James only acts like a jerk in front of you, why's he being a gentleman around you? Nothing happened did it?" said Beth with an honest look on her face.

"No…."

"He really likes you Lily, he just doesn't know how to show his affection. All the pranks they were to get your attention. Can't you see that?"

Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say that! " She said with a look of horror.

"What's this about Potter, Beth?" I said this new piece of info making me wonder.

"Well he never ever and I mean never is going to know this came from me okay?"

"Okay, just spill." I said excitedly awaiting this new info.

"Well I am his cousin, I practically grew up with him." Beth explained

"Yes, well keep going then," I replied anxiously.

"What I'm trying to say is that he only acts that way around you. The one you've seen play the piano, the gentleman that carried my bags to my room. That's the real him Lily."

"That was deep…"

"I'm just tired of seeing James down all the time cause you've rejected him."

"I'm being nicer to him! I promised Remus that I would at least try." I said defending myself.

"Remus? I wonder where he is. I hope he comes. I missed him over the summer." Beth said getting off the subject of James.

"That's another thing, why is Remus's mother always sick?"

"Chronic illness?" said Beth

"No, I don't think so but I am going to find out."

"Going to find out what, Lily?" said a deep voice behind her.

"Umm… nothing James nothing."

He gave me a look that said. _Sure whatever Lily. _But he didn't badger me about it. Sirius decided to go and eat some more, as did Alexis considering she hadn't eaten all day. Leaving Potter and I sitting across from the armchair.

"So…" Potter said lamely.

" So… what?"

"How's Beth liking it here?" he said in an attempt to start a conversation. I smiled at this; at least I knew he was trying. I also noticed his hands in his pockets; as if he was resisting messing up his hair, my smile growing broader I answered his question.

"She didn't say." I said shortly.

"Oh…" he said awkwardly.

"How Remus's mum doing?" I said breaking the silence.

"Oh he- I mean she's doing fine," said Potter his forehead gathering sweat, "it's one her fastest recoveries, at least that's what Moony says."

"Moony?" I said confused.

"Oh, that's Remus's nickname, we all have nicknames; the Marauders I mean."

"Yes, I noticed." I said slyly. I seemed to be getting nowhere; Potter wasn't about to spill his darkest secrets to me… right?

* * *

**A/n: Oh little does she know???? Right? Please Review!!!!**


	15. of Broomclosets, and confessions

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **

**Has everyone seen the title for the seventh book its called : Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Deathly hallows? What does it mean? Please care to entertain me in your reviews!!**

**YAY!! I AM EXCITED TO READ IT!!!!!**

**On with the story…**

* * *

Chapter 16 Lily (POV)

Back by the coffee table…. Our twittering lovebirds lol… at least not yet….

So there we where umm… conversing I guess you could call it. Well at least we weren't yelling and screaming like usual. Actually, Potter and I haven't fought in a long time. Odd I know.

James was currently talking about Quidditch. I loved Quidditch even though I couldn't play it; I still thought it fascinating, though I wasn't about to admit that to James.

The marauder's secret was really starting to take a toll on my brain. Where did they go once a month? What's with the weird nicknames? I mean come on Prongs, what's that supposed to mean. And Padfoot and Moony, who made these nicknames. Them? It awfully sounded like it. All in all what did it all mean?

Then there was the fact if James I mean Potter even liked me? Plus all the crap Beth said. I was so confused… I didn't know what to think.

Potter was waving his hands in front of my face, getting me out of my trance.

"Lily are you okay?" why does he care so much?

"Want to walk around, get some fresh air?" he said looking at me with love. Love? What! Wait a second, but I couldn't wait a second, because at that second I made the biggest mistake of my life (to her that is). I looked into his eyes.

"Yeah…" I said hypnotized by his gorgeous hazel eyes.

We stood up slowly; I was still looking in his eyes, I tripped over the coffee table. I was expecting to hit the hard ground awaiting the consequence of my clumsiness, when I felt strong arms catch me at my waist. It could only be one person.

James.

I felt his muscular arms against my body, which sent shivers down my spine. I was back on my feet again, thank goodness for the good hard ground.

"Umm… sorry for that…"

"It's okay Lily." He said nonchalantly. I really liked it when he said my first name. It just sounded so right when he said it.

"Umm… James there's something I need to ask you," I said pulling him into an unused broom closet. **(Naughty naughty! Lol…)**

" What's wrong with Remus? And I don't think his mother is sick the same day of every month."

" I well umm… Okay Lily I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out. Okay?" he said seriously, I nodded in response.

" In first year, we noticed what you noticed. It was always odd that Remus's mum was always sick on the same days of each month."

"Yes keep going."

"So we asked him about it, and well he wasn't to reluctant to share his secret. Lily, Remus is a werewolf." He stopped and looked at me, apparently waiting for me scream in terror, but I didn't.

"Oh…"

" Well, where does he transform during full moons?" I asked shocked. I was expecting something, but not something this big.

"We take him to the shrieking shack, Sirius, Peter, and I are animagus's. That's what our nicknames mean. I transform into a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. I James am Prongs for my antlers, Sirius for his padded feet, and Peter for his worm-like tail." He explained.

"Aren't their only five registered animagus's in Britain?" I had previously read it in our Transfiguration Text book only the other day.

" Yes, but were not registered, so we wouldn't be listed in the textbook."

"James! It's not some silly rule it's the law. You could really get in lots of trouble. Does Dumbledore know about this?"

" He knows Remus is a werewolf, but not that we accompany him to the shrieking shack every month."

" Does anyone else know about Remus? Being a werewolf that is?" I asked quietly.

"Snape." said James disgustedly, as he looked down at the floor into his hands.

"Snape? How did he find out?" I said puzzled.

"Remember, by the lake in fifth year, after our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL's?" he said determinedly.

"Yeah… so what?"

"Ever since then, Snivellus has been out to get us. By pranking, insulting you, the whole works. We've always managed to keep it under control. But Snape, the slippery devil that he is over heard Sirius and I talking in potions. He was bragging about how he was going to finish the marauders once and for all."

"That's horrible what did you guys do?" I asked alarmed.

" After Sirius found out; he was furious, he left after potions saying he was going to play a 'little' prank on the slimy git. Sirius found him in the dungeons, he told him if he wanted to know what we were doing, he should meet us at the Whomping Willow that night."

"That night as Remus was about to transform, Sirius told me about what he planned for Snape. The moon wasn't full just yet, so I went back through the tunnel to search for the git. I barely got him out of there alive; Remus to this day can't look Sirius in the eye. After what happened we threatened him if he ever told anyone our secret. He's been quiet about it ever since."

"Why did you save him?"

"Not even Snape deserves to die like that. Sirius risked my life and Snape's that night but I've forgiven him."

"Oh…" I said registering this all in my head.

It all made sense now at least. I would never have expected such behavior from James. I looked at him, his messy hair outlining his face. I didn't know Potter could be so… Heroic? Selfless? Loyal? I was starting to think over the thing Beth had said to me earlier. Maybe Potter is more than the arrogant playboy I accuse him to be.

" That night with the mirror. You were on your way to help Remus weren't you?"

"Yes, I'm really sorry, I just couldn't betray the trust of a friend, Lily. I really wanted to tell you I did honest I did." He said empathetically

"Sshhh… don't worry James I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks, Lily it means a lot to me and the marauders." He said his hand brushing my leg in the cramped closet; it sent shivers down my spine.

I looked back into James eyes, **"**How do you feel about me?" I said softly.

I love how you help others, how you're so kind to your enemies, even Snape. You're smart and witty at the same time.How you won't admit how beautiful you are. There are so meany things I love about you."

"James I- " I started, but he interrupted

"Lily… I- lov… I love you." Said James with a look of longing in his hazel eyes, "most ardently." He said with a gulp down his throat, " I know that you will never feel the same way as I feel about you-b"

**(Think of Pride and Prejudice BUT in a broom closet Lol…)**

No one had ever said those things to me, at least a boy that is I started to see why all the other girls fawned over him.

"Shh…. James," I said putting my finger to his lips.

Would you want to go to diagon alley with me?"

"Maybe..." I said as Potter was leaning closer, I could feel his breath on my face my heart was beating fast.

What was I going to do? Kiss him? Or not kiss him? He brushed loose strands of hair out of my face. I couldn't stand it any longer I crashed my lips on his. He jumped a little absolutely shocked. I was too; kissing James Potter wasn't exactly on my to-do list. But he was only shocked for a second. His tongue teasing my bottom lip, awaiting entrance, in which I happily obliged. His hands at my hips pulling me closer to him, this didn't seem to be enough. As he pushed me against wall, I moaned in delight. He brought his mouth back to mine again and again as if he couldn't bear to stop, each time kissing me more fiercely then before.

We stopped, the voices of Beth and Sirius drawing near. My lips were swollen as hell, but it was well worth it.

"Wow…" was all James and I could say.

We sneakily left the broom closet, tiptoeing to the kitchen, I grabbed James hand pulling him back to me.

"Potter, I guess you can take me to diagon alley." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Really?" he said his swollen forming a smile.

"Really…" I said softly into his ear.

* * *

**A/n: How do you like it? I couldn't stand it anymore I just had to get them together. But the question is will they stay together???? Oohhhh I am evil!! Mewehhhaahahhh!!! Lol… Reviews would be nice…….**


	16. bragging? growing up?

**Chapter 17 **

**Ok so umm… why didn't more ppl review???? Wasn't the fluff cute? (Crying hysterically) Oh well I've gotten over it. So I decided to write this next Chappie, in effort to get more reviews. Duh… ok so anyway did you guys all have an awesome new year????? I did, I sat and had a Hannah Montana Marathon. (I'm a freak I know) Know I'm sitting on the computer being fat and Lazy Lol…**

**My New Year Resolution!! To finish this chappie so all you crazy Reviewers can read it. Right???**

**Infuruba Freak better update soon!!! Cause I did Lol…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the beautiful world of Harry Potter, as much as I want to, but I mustn't daydream.**

* * *

Chapter 17 (James POV) 

"James what has got you so happy on a miserable day like this?" asked a concerned Sirius.

I had kept the previous events between Lily and I secret, between my friends **(mostly Sirius)**. I didn't want Padfoot to ruin it for me like he always does. The only one I would consider telling is Moony, but he is still sleeping. He came late last night, said he had to do recuperate just a little bit more before he came over, just to be safe. I think a certain someone by the name of Beth would be happy about this new piece of information.

I continued eating my delicious Spanish omelet, and orange juice, completely ignoring Padfoot's question. My we had a good cook, I should make sure dad gives her a raise.

"Prongs! You didn't answer my question. Why you so happy?"

"Nothing Padfoot nothing at all."

"Okay whatever you say…" said Sirius giving me _the _look.

"So… how's your Alexis doing?" I said getting Sirius off the subject of my happiness.

"She still hates my guts. What can a poor guy do?" sighed Sirius dramatically with his head propped on his hand.

"Grow up?" I said questioningly.

"Sirius Black grow up?!? Never!!!" said Sirius jumping up on the table.

"Oh boy…" I said as I looked at Sirius with pity.

" I used to know how you feel, Pads"

" What do you mean _used_ to?"

"What? I mean I know how you feel?" I said nonchalantly.

"No, you said used to, not know? Did something happen that I don't know about? Evans finally give into the Potter charm eh?" he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe…" I said giving up. I could never hide anything from Sirius; he was practically a brother to me.

" So… what happened?"

"I don't kiss and tell…" I said grinning like a mad man.

"Oh really know, when did this momentous occasion happen?"

"Last night, now shut up. Before Lily finds out I told you. I haven't told anyone else, even Moony."

" I feel so honored. My lips are sealed mate." Said Sirius saluting me like some military commander.

"Sure they are…" I said stuffing my mouth full of my delicious omelet. Did I mention it's delicious? **(Me the author: "Yes you did mention it, know continue with the story James!!!") **

At that moment Moony walks in with his mop of hair resembling mine. His eyes had big bags under them.

" What side of the moon did you wake up on? Moony are you sure your still not a werewolf, cause you sure do look like one." Said Sirius with a grin on his face.

"Ha Ha Sirius, very funny." yawned Remus, sitting down at the table.

"Padfoot why are you standing on the table? And James why are you so happy?" asked Remus, thinking his puppy dog friend was absolutely bonkers.

"I never want to grow up!" pouted Sirius.

"Okay… Prongs what's wrong with Pads?" said Moony

"I suggested he grow up, for him to get Alexis, and now he's gone bonkers."

"Oh I see… but Prongs you didn't answer my question? Why are you so happy? "

"Because him and little Miss perfect finally snogged each other!" yelled Sirius.

"Really?" said Remus looking at me completely shocked.

"Yeah…" I said drifting off, remembering the feel of her lips on mine.

" I think Prongsie-poo is in love!" said Sirius, who was still on the table mind you.

" Yeah I am, got a problem with it? Look whose talking. Why don't you finally ask out the girl you've had a crush on since first year?!?"

" She hates my guts! She wouldn't go out with me if I was the last man on earth!" Sirius stated sadly.

"Why not?" I asked

"She thinks I am a heartless player, and that I will do the same to her."

"Then prove her wrong Sirius," said Remus encouragingly.

"How?" said Sirius with a hopeless look upon his face.

"Change like James has. Right James?" Said Remus giving me a death stare.

"Umm… yeah Pads listen to Moony. Remember he's going to write a book on all of this. It's going to be called: Chickology 101 for dummies!" I said as Remus punched me in the arm.

"Oww! That hurt Moony! What do you think your doing?"

"Deflating both of your stupid heads. Now do want your girls or not?" shouted Remus.

" Remus are you sure your not PMS'ing (paranoia moon syndrome)??"

"Ahh! You guys are impossible!" said Remus as he headed for the door."

I grabbed his arm stopping him before he went out the door. I felt bad, Moony was always a bit touchy after full moons.

"Sorry mate, we'll listen now." I said seriously.

"Okay, sit down the both of you!" geez it felt like Boot camp.

" I don't need this Lily already said that she would go with me to diagon alley."

"So… she still isn't you girlfriend…yet"said Moony with a smirk on his face.

"Oh fine!" I flopped back down on the floor.

And so started the "deflating" process…

* * *

A/n: Holla at me k ? 


	17. Dark places? Saviors? Orange juice?

Chapter 18

**Okay I am very tired right now… (Yawn) But I am going to write this chappie just for DolphinDreamer24-7 yup that's right, she's was one of my first reviewers for my last chappies so yeah… I seem to be getting a lot of fanfare over there so yeah… I suggest you read her totally awesome story. (Never Underestimate a Girl) it's really funny and cute. And I would also like to tell her I am eating popcorn at this moment, AND waxing my awesome snowboard to go boarding again soon. Because boarders rock the house!!! Lol… **

**By the way the italics are Lily's conscious so yeah... don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: Umm… I don't own Harry Potter. Just my fanfics and nothing you recognize from the books.**

**Okay I can't get Fergalicous and Sexyback out of my head! You know how annoying it is?? Lol I heard it on the radio like 10 times today!!!!! But you have to admit it fergalicious is an awesome song!!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 18 Lily POV 

**Monday morning in the wee hours of the morning….**

I woke up to my alarm clock; I lay in bed just wanting to stay there for the rest of my natural born life.

Why did I kiss Potter? Why did I hold his hand? What's getting into me?

_You're like this_ _because you like him dummy_

Whoa is this my conscious speaking? (So finding Nemo) Lol..

_Who else would it be?_

No it was just hormones… right?

_Just keep telling yourself that_

Why am I even listening to you?

_Cause I am in your head duh!_

_Come on admit it you like him You wan to hug him, you want to kiss him_ **(Lol… Miss Congeniality I just watched that Movie! With Popcorn! Lol) **

No I don't!

Okay so maybe I like him a tincy wincey bit so what?!?

_You've got to tell him_

But I can't

_Why not?_

Because I am not ending like every girl in Hogwarts!

Heartbroken…

With these thoughts in my head I got in the shower, getting rid of my aches and pains. Feeling refreshed, I headed towards my closet the thought from the morning escaping my mind. I picked out my attire for the day and headed off for work.

The Night bus was pleasant; there weren't as many wizards today. I settled down in a comfy armchair until the usual abrupt stop where I got off.

"Thanks again Tom" I said stepping off the bus.

"Anything for you Miss. You be careful now." Said Tom as he shut the door to the bus.

I headed towards the house. The morning mist was tickling my ankles, the sun low in the sky.

No one seemed to be up yet. I started cleaning the study, newspapers and books all over the place. I stacked the papers on the coffee table, walking over to the books; I noticed sunlight trickling through the windows. I put the brooms back into _the _broom closet **(Lol I just had to say it). **As I was organizing the different cleaners I set my wand on the cart. Did the Potters ever clean this closet out? **(Though it's not always used to store cleaning supplies Lol)**

I was almost done when the closet door slammed shut. The darkness engulfed me, my wand being on the cart, which I couldn't see by the way. So I found myself locked in a broom closet, with no food or light to be found.

So in all cases of damsels in distress I started banging about the room and screaming. The door seemed to be really thick, not letting much sound out as I had hoped. I slid on to the floor, or what I thought was a clean space on the floor and sat, and before I knew it I fell asleep.

Waking up ten or fifteen minutes later I was still in the dark. (At least I thought it had been fifteen minutes) Dang it! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?

I continued my relentless pounding and shouting, minutes seemed like hours to me as I sat there trying to invent ideas for my escape, but in vain I failed. All my plans consisted of magic; and I couldn't find my wand,I felt so hopeless and lost.

Until what seemed like forever, I heard someone's footsteps outside. They stopped in front of the door.

"Hello, is anyone in there?" asked a deep voice, sounding oddly familiar.

"Yeah it's me, Lily, whoever you are. Could you please open the door?" Lily shouted through the door."

"Yeah hold on a sec"

I waited agonizing seconds as the light rushed into the broom closet. I looked to see who my savior was; it was none other then Potter. My heart started beating faster, my knees became weak; he offered his hand (no not marriage, at least not yet Lol) to me. His touch giving me a tingling sensation up and down my spine. He pulled me out of the closet with a look of concern on his face.

"Lily are you alright? Who did this to you?" he said his face showing signs of rage.

"No one did, it's my fault. The door shut behind me when I was putting things away, and I left my wand on the cart, and couldn't see it."

" Oh okay then, when did you get here I didn't here you come in? " he said his face relaxing a bit.

"Oh about 6:45 I think, everyone was asleep so I just started cleaning. And that's when the door shut behind me. Leaving you to come save me."

"Oh, well because it's 10:38." he said looking down at his watch.

"Well at least your safe now." He said putting his arm securely around my waist.

"Thanks James," I said, letting his arm remain where it was, considering he did just save my life. I can't live without my mint chocolate ice cream!

(Lol… someone will recognize this, you know who you are…. Lol…)

_See I told you liked him…_

Ah shut up will you?

_Fine but you got to tell James, don't toy around with him…_

I won't, I'm not that mean.

My conscious finally shutting up-

_Hey!_

As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. As I was having this little battle James seemed to notice me staring off into space.

"Lily are you sure you're alright?"

"I hardly know…" I laughed.

We headed towards the kitchen to get a drink; I was so hungry and thirsty you don't even know.

I chugged down the orange juice, stuffed my face full of French pastries, which were delicious by the way.

"Geez Lily are you sure your muggleborn?" he said a smile forming on his face.

"Yes… Why?" I said my mouth full of food.

"Just wondering if you were related to Sirius that's all…"

"You jerk," I said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Well I am going to go and check on the fellas okay Lily? Just holler if you need me to save you from any locked doors." I usually would have been thrown into a nasty rage by this type of comment but I just smiled.

"See you later James, and thanks again for saving me."

"No problem Lily." He smiled at me.

I don't know but James seemed to be changing and acting different around me. All I know he wasn't the snobbish sex god who thought he was god's gift to women anymore. I continued eating, thinking at what he James had said, and I couldn't but help to laugh.

Me? Related to Sirius! Ha in a million years… James sure knows how to make a girl laugh.

* * *

A/n Okay so I am completely have writers bock, that's why this chapter is short… So please give me ideas for the next chappie… 


	18. The Long awaited date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Never have nor will I ever never own this fabuloso story.**

**I am sad I got flames in one of my reviews (goes and hides in a corner)…**

This chapter will be the long awaited date that is supposed to happen so yeah… 

**Sorry I'm really down right now but anyway here you go…**

* * *

**Chapter 19 (Lily's POV)**

I sat by the bar at the Leaky cauldron waiting for Potter to show up. He was ten minutes late! The nerve of him, I shouldn't have come, I feel like an idiot sitting here by myself. I watched numerous witches and wizards passing through the doors, all except the one I wanted.

James.

This was getting ridiculous; standing up from my stool, I grabbed my coat. While trying to put my arm through the coat, Potter walks in with a rushed and panic look on his face. He sees me and rushes towards me.

"Lily, I am SO sorry, please forgive me." He said pleadingly, without giving me a chance to say hello. I decided to toy with him a bit (uh oh!)

"What did you say Potter?" I said putting my hand up to my ear.

"I'm sorry…" he said the glint in his eye was nowhere to be found, my stomach lurched, I felt bad I shouldn't be doing this to him. He does seem to be sorry.

"I forgive you James. No let's go before the day is out."

He smiled like a giddy little schoolboy as he heard these words. He offered me his arm; I looked at it unsure if I should take it.

"Shall I escort thy lady to diagon alley?"

" You may," I said as we walked in to the sun filled alley, full of witches and wizards. We walked around in Madame Malkins until noon. After purchasing some new robes, which were divine by the way, he took me to this nice little café by Olivanders.

The hostess seated us outside by the little garden they had by the front window. I ordered Shrimp scampi, as did James. We continued to order our drinks; the waitress wrote it down on her notepad and left James and I talking amongst ourselves

**(Mmm…Shrimp Scampi Hint Hint to someone I know)**

"Don't you have a sister, Petunia or something?"

"Yes I do, but we don't talk much." I said looking down into my hands, fiddling with the napkin.

"Why not? I always thought it would be nice to have a brother or sister, but I guess not." He said smiling. Ooh how sexy that smile was.

"She thinks I am a freak, because I go to a 'freak school' every year. She hates me being a witch, though I don't know why." I said sadly.

"She's just jealous, because you are so beautiful, and smart, and…just drop dead gorgeous." He said staring at me with those gorgeous hazel eyes, making my sadness melt away.

"Thanks James." I said a blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"I wish I had a little brother or sister, it's boring being the only child."

"What about Sirius doesn't he live with you?"

"Yeah, but it's still not the same," James paused for a second, "don't get me wrong, Sirius and I are best buddies even a second brother. It's just… lonely being an only child; I wish I had a brother or a sister even if they did loathe my guts. I don't know it's hard to explain" he said a little frustrated.

Our food finally came; I was starving something fierce when the waitress named Betty set it in front of me.

"Enjoy dearies," Betty squealed as I picked up my fork.

"Mmm… it's delicious." I said licking my lips.

"I'm glad you like it." Said James, a smile playing on his lips.

We continued on to dessert, which was chocolate cake with hot fudge in the middle. After we finished, and our stomachs had settled down a bit, James paid the bill and we walked back out into the alley.

" So are you glad you came with me today Lily?" he said looking up at me.

"I must say that you have proved me wrong James."

"What do you mean?" he said pulling me closer to him.

"You haven't tried to kiss me yet? You're being a perfect gentleman."

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right now would you?" He said his face inches away from mine, with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Actually I do mind." I said putting my lips an eyelash away from his. He pouted his lips, awaiting my kiss. How could I resist those lips, they were asking for it. But I found some will power somewhere deep own somewhere. I left James looking like a fool, his lips pouted in air.

"You'll have to work harder than that, James." I whispered softly, slowly pulling away.

"What shall I do to conquest thy love, fair lady?" said James huskily, I thought I'd fall off the seat.

"My hands are cold."

"I can fix that." Said James grabbing my hand.

We strolled down the street hand in hand, happy to be in each other's company.

I just know that I was falling; falling fast into the this thing called love…

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it's short! As I say "Short and sweet all the better!"- actually I don't say that but oh well….**

**Well catch y'all lata! Holla at me? k?**


	19. Cleaning? Brooms don't fly? Thank you's?

**Chapter 20 **

**Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while… Okay so maybe it's been a month. Lol… I've just been so busy with school, boys, Dodge ball tournaments, friends broken hearts, boys, even stupider boys, dances, losing games, band practice, Lol you get the idea…**

**This is for my favorite reviewers in the whole wide world: DolphinDreamer24-7, and Infuruba-freak. **

**DolphinDreamer, I'm thinking of a food. It's green, preferably eaten cold, melts in the hot weather, has Chocolate chips, and is very delicious!! Know what it is??? Lol…**

**Anywhoo… on with the story!**

**Oh yeah! DISCLAIMER!**

**Disclaimer: I hereby state that I am not j.k.rowling, just a crazy fan who writes Lily and James fics… (Duh, why would JK write on this site anyway, and I am sure her writing skills are far better than mine so yeah…)**

* * *

Chapter 20 James POV 

It had been two hours since I last saw Lily her lovely tresses bewitching me body and soul. There was no other way to put it.

I was whipped.

(Haha makes me think of John Tucker Must Die)

I was sitting on my bed, having no cares in the world, except thinking about my beautiful red head of coarse. The only problem was that I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was neglecting certain duties, such as:

-Washing the dishes

-Taking the dog outside to do its business

-Turn off the oven. Wait WHAT!

"Holy crap!" I yelled running down the stairs. I got to the kitchen, where flames were erupting from the oven (I know their wizards, but just go with the flow ok?)

Screaming like a mad dog, I was trying to turn this dang new muggle thingy we got for the kitchen. I finally found the off button, which was hard considering that smoke was everywhere.

That's a relief.

I thought that the oven or whatever it was called was stupid. My parents thought it would be better to have a new outlook on the muggle life to see how blessed we are to have magic. This started after my mum read an article on how muggles lived on their society, and decided to put us up to this torture. Plus it was the latest trend in the

Funny I know.

But my dad and I had to put up with it cause mum made the World's Famous Potter pancakes. The world including Sirius and let's see… Sirius. I was coughing and sputtering from the smoke created from my (cry) burnt dinner, to add to all the confusion Sirius flooed over to my house, Sirius had been out looking for a new apartment, and I guess he didn't have any luck, because this situation with him shooting out of the fireplace sure wasn't lucky.

"Ahhh!" screamed Sirius.

"Who's there?" I manage to wheeze out.

"Watch out!" that could only be Sirius's voice.

"Watch out for what?" I screamed trying to locate Sirius.

"Me!" Yep definitely Sirius. Oh crap! I started to run; but was stopped by Sirius knocking me over like a bowling pin. My legs buckled leaving me sprawled out on the floor, when suddenly I here a loud pop.

"What the hell is going on here?" I cringed, that yell could mean only one person.

Mom.

She cleared up the smoke to see Sirius and I lying on the floor.

"What exactly is going on here James?" Mum said strictly.

"I umm… forgot to take out the dinner…" I said looking down at my toes.

"Didn't you hear the timer go off, I made sure I set it before I left?"

"I was kind of thinking about other…stuff" I looked over at Sirius, who gave me thumbs up.

"I see," said my mum with the famous Potter smirk plastered on her face.

"I guess I'll let it slide this time."

"Thanks mum." I said smiling.

"No problem dear just as long as you clean all this mess up." She said handing me a broom; no not a world class racing broom, just a boring old broom that you see muggles use.

"What!?!" I said outraged.

"You heard me James."

"Fine, but Sirius has to help." I said sneakily.

"Hey, I want nothing to do with this!" protested Sirius.

"Too late," said my mum and I in unison, causing us to laugh.

"I'll see you two later, no don't slack off. When I come back I want it to be spick and span."

"Yes sir" Said Sirius.

"I mean yes mam." Corrected Sirius as my mum gave him an evil glare. She just snorted obviously enjoying torturing us, and left the kitchen.

"Well let's get this over with." I said.

Sirius and I spent the whole afternoon cleaning. Oh how we hated it, it was practically against marauder protocol. But my mom wouldn't listen to such 'unimportant clubs your little friends made up'. Considering I had to live with all her girly freakish clubs like: book club, make-up club, theater club, fashion club etc. you get the idea. We always had those stupid 'club' get togethers at our house. Honestly it was annoying as hell, but to keep peace in the house my dad I keep it quiet.

We mopped the halls, dusted the smoke off the ceiling, and washed the dishes. It was all in all a rather tiring day for Sirius and me. As soon as it was clean we dropped like rocks on the couch in the front room, to exhausted to go up to our rooms.

* * *

**The next day…. (Lily POV)**

I walked into the front room to find James (blush) and Black sleeping on the couch. Wow they must have had a tough day.

My heart fluttered as I saw James's messy hair falling gracefully on to his face. His glasses askew, I went over and took them off, lingering a bit over his face as I gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek. I put his glasses on the side table, next to the couch. I glanced back at my prince charming, before I headed to the supplies closet. If I had only stayed a few seconds longer to see a smile cross my supposed sleeping boyfriend's face.

I reached the closet door and grabbed my equipment to start cleaning. Starting in the kitchen I noticed that everything was clean. I went from room to room, always ending with the same result.

Spotless.

I went back to the front room to see if there was a note I over looked. I went back and looked by the mantle and saw a little envelope resting there with my name on it. I opened up the note to find a fast scrawled note from Mrs. Potter.

_Dear Lily, _

_I would like to let you have the day off, considering the boys already tidied up the house for me. Let's just say they made a 'little' bit of a mess in the kitchen. Yes that's why they're sleeping on the couch if you were wondering. Well I am off to work see you later tonight._

_Mrs. Potter_

I started to imagine James and Sirius wearing aprons, sweeping with brooms that couldn't fly. This was darn too hilarious. Anyway I guess I need to thank James for his kind act of service towards me**. (Lol I wonder what the reward will be???)**

Noticing that the boys weren't on the couch anymore, I headed to the kitchen they were sure to be in there.

And to my surprise they weren't there. How odd? You'd think that's where two 'normal' teenage boys would be, but I guess not. I headed up to their rooms, not even thinking about knocking. I came notice James sitting in jeans and a moist white t-shirt clinging to his quidditch muscles, his wet hair more sexy then ever. I had the hottest boyfriend ever! I for sure thought that steam was coming out of my ears. I couldn't stop looking, until a cough interrupted my thoughts.

"There are other people here to Evans," said Black with a smile playing at his lips.

"Well maybe I came to bring James something?" I said

"Like what?"

"That's for him not you."

"Hello, I'm still here you guys." Said James waving his hands up in the air.

"James I need to talk to you… in private" I said casting Sirius a look that might have been interpreted: 'Get the hell out of here!'

"Fine I know when I'm not wanted, " said Sirius sarcastically, leaving the room.

"Now what did you want to tell me?" said James grabbing me, and holding me close.

"I just wanted to thank you for cleaning the house for me yesterday." I said seductively.

"Oh I seem, and what exactly did you have in mind?"

"This…" I whispered as my lips crashed down onto his. He pulled me closer even though it seemed impossible; he made it so. The room was starting to get hotter, his hands in my hair messing it up. He sent kisses down my neck I moaned in delight, as I continued to do the same to him. He lifted me up and pressed me against the wall wanting more, I was more then delighted to give it to him. I had wanted to do this since I first time I kissed him, which seemed like an eternity to me. His tongue teasing my bottom lip, I allowed entrance. We were there for what seemed like forever. Until finally we broke apart, he grabbed my hand and kissed it saying.

"Your welcome, Lily"

* * *

**A/n: okay so you guys better review! Or I'm not continuing!! Lol… jk I couldn't stop even if I wanted to!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	20. other girls? Poles? quitting?

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form.**

**A/n: Okay let me say I am so effin sorry for not updating for like two months… I hate ppl like that! Lol.. . Namely me! I feel so horrible! Well here you go, I'm just writing this for all my fans! Dolphindreamer24-7, Inu-furuba Freak, and many others!**

**Lily walking down the street:**

What's wrong with me? Why can't I concentrate on the task at hand?

_James that's why!_

Oh no, not you again!

_Sorry honey, but that's how the story goes so deal with it!_

I want to sue this writer!

You can't 

Why not?

_Because she controls everything you do like this…_

Ahh!! What's wrong with my arm? Hand stop hitting my head..

This is messed up! (keeps trying to regain control of her arm.) But doesn't succeed!

Okay I give in to the all powerful writer named hermy permy, who I will worship till my dying days!

There always might be an unsuspected twist….. Lol I am evil!!! Muwahahhahaa!!!

**

* * *

**

**Lily'S POV**

I feel so on top the world! Nothing could get in way!

Thump!

Except for that pole! Oh god please help me! Lily Evans is and was never a clutz! What's wrong with me?

There was only one person who came to mind and that was well let's see… James. Of course this would explain why I keep dreaming about his chiseled chest and fine toned abs. I can be so smart some times, I don't know how, but I just am!

I was on my way to work, considering I was five minutes late. I stuck out my wand into the morning mist in the deserted streets. As soon as I had stuck out my wand, instantly the night bus appeared awaiting me to board.

" E'llo Miss Lily." Said Tom.

"Hi Tom, I'm just a bit late could we hurry?"

"Anything you say miss," and with a jerk we were off to the Potter mansion.

We arrived, I gathered my things and waved goodbye to Tom and started up the walk. The morning mist tickling my ankles, the anticipation of seeing James wouldn't go away. Checking in with Mr. Potter, I started my duties.

I finished my cleaning, but was sad cause I hadn't seen my jamesie-poo yet. Where on earth could he be? He always was here to keep me company in some way or another. I finally decided that he was a jerk for not coming to see me, but he was just so dang cute. I mean come on what girl could resist those hazel eyes, that oh so unruly hair that was as silky as a babies bottom, (lol) his well toned body, his tanned skin from quidditch, that sexy smirk, oh jeez I could go on forever!

Looking for James wasn't an easy task; it was harder than I thought. I searched the kitchen, Sirius's room, the study. But no avail he was nowhere to be found. I went around back to see if he was there, as I got closer I heard voices, one was definitely James, but the other one, a girls, another girl? I thought James said I was his only girl. I turned the corner and saw a girl with black hair on his lap, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh James do it again." Said the girl resting upon his lap.

I gave a distinct cough to catch their attention.

"So… whose this? Another one of your sluts?" I spat.

"Lily… let me" James started pleadingly, but was cut off cause I interrupted. Oooh he made me so mad!

"I don't need an explanation I can see what's going on." I spat rather rudely.

" I can't believe I was starting to like you, hell even love you. To think that you had changed, I knew you would always be loathsome evil little cockroach you are, who c only cares about #1, himself the top dog! Just go away Potter! I HATE YOU! I never want to see or hear from you again!" yelled at his face then gave him a smack across the face.

" Lily..I-." he said in pain.

"It's Evans to you Potter. Oh and tell your parents I quit! They can send the money to my vault." I said coldly. I slowly walked away tears pouring down my cheeks. I went to the street and held out my wand. How could I be so stupid? I knew that he would rip my heart out and stomp on it. Why? Why did I ever fall for James Potter….

Moments after lily left….

"Tonks, I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'm sorry cousin, I can't help it that I'm metamorphamagus? (or whatever it is) said the dark haired girl, who changed into a small five year old looking positively frightened

"It's not your fault… It's mine. I'm afraid that I've lost the one I love forever."

* * *

**A/n: Sorry it's so short but after the last part I started crying myself… well hope you don't hate me, AND Pretty please leave Long Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PRETTY PLEASE WITH POPCORN ON TOP!! (inside joke wit DolphinDreamer) Lol…**

**Push the dang button!**


	21. Poetry? Pms'd Werewolves?

**Chapter 22**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry potter, I would live in Scotland, and let me tell you I am far from the land of green!!**

**Alto Saxes ROCK my Sox, (cuz I am one lol)**

**Ok luv all my reviewers and all that mushy stuff!**

_ItalicsJames's journ_al

* * *

**Chapter 22 (James Pov)** August 3, Monday 

_It's strange to think, that I have seen the new moon, but nothing of her pretty face. I feel like the flower that misses the sun in the winter solace, her words have banished me too. How I long to see that face, to touch that cheek that once flushed for me,_ _I am afraid that fire has been put out forever._ I finished as Sirius blasts into the room shrieking at the top of his lungs.

"Oh James, you are fortunes fool! Forget Lily come, get out this place!" said Sirius smiling like a mad man."

(lol I just watched Romeo and Juliet can you tell??? And a night's Tale)

"Your mum made a delicious breakfast, don't let it go to waste." Said Sirius eagerly as he sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Might as well." I said as my stomach growled at me, and headed down to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, without any warning my mum was hugging me like crazy.

"Mum… what's wrong?" I asked questioningly.

"Oh it's not bad, you've been made head boy James!"

"What!" Sirius and I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"There MUST have been a mistake, it should go to Remus!" I said grabbing the letter out of her hands.

But no there wasn't a mistake; it was very clear in the letter that it wasn't supposed to be Remus.

Dear Mr. Potter,

_Congratulations on becoming Head Boy for your seventh year. I know this may come as a bit of a shock, fully expecting me to choose Remus. But I am sure you and the new Head girl will work quite nicely together. I have noticed that you have shown such qualities of loyalty, leadership and bravery. I am overjoyed to invite you to a meeting after the Feast. (I'm sure you know where my office is). You and the Head girl are to report to the Head's compartment at one o'clock August the twenty-fifth on the Hogwarts express. (I'm sure you know where that is to)_

Best of luck,

Albus Dumbledore

"So it's not a joke?" said Sirius after reading the letter.

"Umm… obviously Pads," I said sternly.

"Well, Congrats Prongs ol' buddy never knew you had it in you." Said Sirius slapping me on the back.

"Well what are you going to do, Lily is sure to be head girl?" asked Sirius seriously. (Lol)

"I don't know, try not to start World War III." I said trying with "THE" James Potter flair, but inside the flair was nowhere to be found, without Lily as the flame.

"Good one Prongs," said Sirius not noticing my fake appearance I had set up so no one would notice.

"I've tried you know, to tell her what REALLY happened…. But every time she sends back the ashes in a envelope." I said my anger rising.

"Prongs just try to get over-he"

"You don't think I haven't tried!" I shouted at Sirius, " She's just so bloody gorgeous. I can't stop thinking about her, her smile, and her laugh, everything about her…" I said painfully resting my head on the counter.

" Why won't she listen to me, Pads? She said she loved me…"

"I think this is one for Moony mate." Said Sirius patting me on the back, sneakily sneaking out of the kitchen to call for Remus who was still sleeping from his "Hard" night. (Last night was Full Moon)

* * *

**Sirius POV**

I left Prongsie on the counter being miserable. Sad I know, but I had to get Moony, he's an expert on this stuff. Since I don't know what it's like to be in love? Never understood it... I wonder what it would be like to be in love, to have that someone to be with forever and ever till the day you die.

Anyways, reaching Moony's room I entered as quietly as possible. I only knocked over the lamp and maybe the bookstand, but that's pretty quiet, right? I was shocked to see an angry Remus awake, sitting in his bed giving me the PMS look. (Paranoia Moon Syndrome)

"Do you know this guy with black hair has disturbed my sweet slumber," said Remus restraining himself from punching me.

"That little jerk! Let me beat him up for you buddy!"

"It's you goofball!" Said Remus glaring even more then before, he started to advance.

"Oh well I feel rather awkward…"I said backing away to the nearest exit.

"Now my dear friend tell me why you had to wake me up so early in the morning?" he said glaring like two sharp daggers.

"Umm… it's James he won't stop… uhh... Remus could you back off please?"

"Not until you tell me about your oh so dramatic entrance!" demanded an aggravated Moony.

"Oh and let me guess it's about Lily?" said Remus. I nodded to afraid to speak.

"Not again, how many times do we have to go through this! Well what you waiting for Pads, let's go help James…" Said Remus throwing on a robe and walked out the door, I followed behind.

"Geez Remus, trying to kill me huh? You had me for a second you know." I said catching up to him finally at the top of the stairs.

"That's what you've always said like about five times…" said Remus as he gave a heartily laugh, "I always freak you out after full moon, and you know it." He said walking through the kitchen door.

"Aww shut up wolf boy." I said following him through the door to help our mate who was… shall we say whipped.

* * *

A/n: Holla at me k? sorry it's so short!!! 

Lol luv all my reviewers you know why?

You'll be my hommie till da end till we die now and  
4 ever you (if you review)


	22. Running? Reading? Rejection?

**Chapter 23**

**A/n: I decided to write this Chappie while I was updating my ipod… So be glad that I heard this song that made me write this. Get off- Foxy. It reminded me to get off my lazy butt and make all my reviewers happy and write the next chappie thingy ma bobber. So anyway yeah… Hope you guys are all having a fun spring break! Cuz I sure am!**

**Alto Saxes are the best want to know why!!!!!!**

**We Sound kool (cooler than Oboes anyway)**

**We play Jazz Musik**

**We um… Look Cooler!**

**Alto sax playas are hot like me! Lol jk.. NO REALLY I AM A FOXY MAMA!!!**

**Um.. We're loads better then Clarinets!!! (They're too squeaky)**

**Haha! This is for one of my reviewers, and she knows who she is….**

**Dolphindreamer- I will redeem myself in this Chappie, I'll make it extra long, I promise.. (Food: Burger and fries from Inn-n-out burger!!! Mmmm..yummy!!**

**Ok I'll start now…**

* * *

Chapter 23 Lily's POV 

"Geez, why is the Head Boy so late?" I said maybe a little too loudly. The next thing I know, the compartment door opens, I turn around and am amazed, and slightly mad.

Potter.

Didn't he get the message, with burnt letters? I thought I made it pretty clear I hated him again. How could he even show his face, knowing what he did to me. He just sat there, not looking at me and staring out the window solemnly. He looked paler then when I last saw him, and definitely underfed. After a while he started to look for something in his bag but didn't find it he looked on the floor and through his pockets. But found nothing, sighing he gave up in defeat. Ten, twenty minutes went by and you know all that happened NOTHING!

Wondering why Potter hadn't left at I shouted him, well because I was just pissed off, from what he did to me. The dirty, filthy player!

"Potter, what are you doing here! I'm, waiting for the Head Boy to show up, I don't need this right now! This compartment is only reserved for the heads and prefects of the school so buzz off." I shouted at him.

He looked over at me and just said, " I know, why do you think I'm here? He said calmly.

"Are you telling me you're Head Boy!" I screamed in frustration, walking the length of the compartment.

"Yes" he said simply.

"Has Dumbledore gone mad!" I said pacing back and forth.

" It seems so." He said shortly, looking back out the window. Do I dare say it… sadly? We were interrupted seeing as prefects entered are compartment, each of them noticing the fine furnishings, And wondering why Potter was still alive.

"Welcome everyone, I'm sure you know why you're here. We as Prefects and Head Boy and Girl are to patrol, watch over the exchanges between students of our individual houses…" I said in a strong voice that I had rehearsed with. After that we basically talked to the Prefects and gave them the passwords and regulations.

"You are to patrol the train corridors every so often." I said finishing my speech.

"Potter, would you like to add anything? You are Head Boy you know." I said fake sweet voice.

"No, I think you covered it pretty well Evans." He said simply.

The Prefects left, leaving Potter and I alone. He looked at me for a moment then looked back out the window.

"Do we have to stay in here the whole time?" he asked.

"No we have to patrol the corridors every now and then," I said.

" Well, then shall we patrol." He said.

"Umm… sure," I replied as I got up.

"Well I'll take the left and you the right?" he looking at me.

"Okay see you later Potter…" I said making my towards my friends compartment.

Seeing him retreat down the corridor, I hurriedly poked into my friends compartment. Finally being able to see my friends, I ran over and hugged them all to death.

"Alexis! Ooh I have missed you." I said knocking her over a little with my huge hugs.

"I've missed you to Lils!" she said returning the hug.

" And Bethie! I've missed you." I said nearly choking her to death, considering she was a little shorter then me.

"Me too Lils." She said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry Bethie." I said releasing her from a chokehold I liked to call a hug.

"Ali (Alice)!" I said leaving Beth, or Bethie is what I loved to call her, to run over to Alice to envelope her into a huge hug.

"How's Frank these days huh?" I asked. She blushed more then anything. As Bethie, Alexis, and I giggled are heads off.

"Umm… quite good actually." Said Ali trying to hide her blush.

" So how was your guy's summer?" I said happily.

"BORING!" replied Alexis.

"Same same." Said Beth.

"I had the most fun, Frank took me shopping in Diagon Alley, then we did-"

"Ahh… okay we get it," said Alexis, " you and Frank had lots of snog fests, and shopping." She said smling at Ali.

"That's not true." She said blushing.

"Whatever you say Ali…"snickered Alexis.

"Oh my Gosh, guess who's Head Boy?" I said angrily.

"Remus…" said Beth blushing. I still hadn't told my friends about Remus, I feel bad for Beth, because she really likes him. But I promised Potter…

"No… It's Potter!"

"Really?" they all said shocked.

"That jerk, after what he did to you," said Alexis her eyes glaring, "has Dumbledore gone mental?"

"It appears so…" said Beth.

"Aww Frank." Said Ali dreamily.

"ALI! Stop it, that gets bloody annoying you know?" said Alexis, clearly pissed off.

"Well sorry if I have a certain someone in my life." Said Ali.

"I have someone…"said Alexis.

"Ooh who?" we all said together, Alexis blushed more then ever.

"I'm not telling!" she said in a huff.

"Aww come on." I said with puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh don't do that face Lils. You know I always fall for that!"

"Why do think I am doing it?" I said smiling.

"Oh…fine! Promise not to laugh?" she said. We nodded excitingly waiting for her answer.

"Si..Sirus…Black. There I said it!"

"What?!?" We all said shocked at this piece of information.

"We thought you hated him," Said Beth now interested.

"Well..he…he's..ju..just .. So dang gorgeous dang it!" yelled Alexis. We all looked over at the Compartment door opening.

"Well, well, well who's Gorgeous? Me? Why thank you," said a tall muscular boy with black hair to die for.

"Ugh Black, your smelling up our compartment. Leave. Now." said Alexis, with her Famous Lexi Attitude.

"Aww lexi wexi bear, you know you want me…" said Sirius in weird voice he probably thought was seductive. But wasn't trust me it wasn't.

"Well I got to go patrol then see you guys at the feast." I was now in the corridor, with Sirius tailing behind me.

" Oi Evans see you like the new Head Boy huh? Manage to hurt him some more have you?"

"He hurt me, you jerk, and he didn't even to bother apologizing to me either." I said angrily.

"He tried! But you sent the letters back in ashes, kind of harsh don't you think?!?" Said Black raising his voice.

"He should have chased after me you dolt! So shove off Black!" I said in his face.

"I have to find Potter."

"Why," said Sirius nastily, "What are you going to do? Break his heart again? Piss off Evans." He brushed pass me rather forcefully, knocking me on the ground. I quickly got up, and ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. I slumped over and notice I was sitting on a notebook. I flipped through the pages. I noticed that on the front page it said "James Potter's Journal" Wait. What? I read it, not one to pry but this was the only link to James I had. James kept a journal? Yet another thing I have learned and loved about him.

It was lonely without James, I've been miserable this whole month, but I didn't know why until now. I missed how his arms used to hold me, making me feel secure. Those fingers that played the piano so gracefully. His Hazel eyes I got lost in, and had to have him give me the map to get out…

What have I done? I think I've scared him away for good. I felt tears run down my cheeks...

* * *

(James POV)

I am so mad! Why is she being hardheaded? I have qualities to be Head boy, doesn't she remember. I tried my hardest not to make it as awkward as possible. Why can't she see how much I love her and want her back?

"Oi Prongs!" Said Sirius finding me wandering around the train.

"Huh" I said looking up.

"There you are, I've been looking all over. Where were you?" he said noticing my gaunt look.

"Patrolling." I said

"Not together with your Heartbraker?"

" Sirius what did you do? "I said worriedly.

"I….um well let's say I just blew up at Lily.. Well she said that she was looking for you… and… I might have told her to piss off…" he said shielding his face, expecting an attack.

"You did what?!?" I screamed at him.

"I'm really sorry Prongs…" Sirius started but I just interrupted him.

"Just go back to the compartment!" I shouted as I flew down the corridor in search of Lily. I promised I would move on, and save me from this heartache…

Lily POV

I read through his journal, which felt rather stalkerish. I had to admit it was rather poetic, I read when he wrote about how we started going out. It was so cute, then I came to the part where I started crying all over again.

_ It's strange to think, that I have seen the new moon, but nothing of her pretty face. I feel like the flower that misses the __sun in the winter solace, her words have banished me too. __How I long to see that face, to touch that cheek that once flushed for me,_ _I am afraid that fire has been put out forever… _

I don't know long I sat there just thinking what a horrible person I was. I didn't even notice the head boy sit next to me, until he said my name.

"Lily…" he said softly.

"Ja- Jamees- I'm- s-so..sorry." I sobbed onto his shoulder.

"No Lily, I'm sorry for what Sirius said to you, he wasn't thinking. He was mad about how Alexis yelled at him and being rejected for once in his life." He said. We both started laughing a little lightening up the mood.

"Can we still be friends, Lils?" he offered

I nodded half-heartedly, I really wanted him to kiss me right then and there but he stood up and extended his hand. I took it, feeling electricity run through my body. We got up and Headed towards the Heads compartment.

This is going to be one crazy year I thought as James entered into the compartment me following in his wake….

* * *

A/n: Haha the end… lol jk. There you go Dolphindreamer in your face! Is that long enough for ya? Lol umm lets see .. CHOCOLATE COVERED PINEAPPLE!!!!!!

Mmm Yummy…

Hit me y'all wit a review k? Show me some luv and drop a review in the box!!!


	23. Letters? Blankets? Unrequited Love?

**Chapter 24**

**A/n: Okay so this chapter was planned out thankfully to dolphin-dreamer unfortunately for the past few days I have had writers block. So sorry, just last night it started to flow again lol... so anyway. ALTO SAXES ROCK MY WORLD!! (at the moment…)**

**THANX TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! MUCH ALOHA!**

**((Food: PINA COLADAS IN THE HOT AND TROPICAL SUN!))**

**Anywhoo.. on with the story which soon.. sadly will end within the next couple of chapters**

**Sad I know huh….**

* * *

**Chapter 24 (James POV)**

_Hey Moony,_

_Long time no see; I'm sorry I haven't been able to hang out with you and the guys. I'll come over tonight maybe, probably tomorrow though, considering Head duties are unbearable, plus Lily, but we'll talk about that later…_

_The new dormitory is really nice, not that I haven't already seen it being a Marauder and all. But it just feels better to be in here because I'M HEAD BOY. Not me just gallivanting around the castle like usual._

_Lily's still in a foul mood about me being Head Boy and all, I honestly didn't expect it either, but could she just be a bit more mature about it right? I can understand why she wouldn't want to work with me let alone talk to me. I'm still depressed about it though…_

_Why wouldn't she open my letters, it explained everything about "the" day everything went wrong. All about Tonks wanting me to flip her over the top of my head again, I can't help it if she's a metamorphagous_. (lol I don't know how to spell it. SPELLING?)_ She is my favorite cousin and all, the only one that isn't cruel, except Sirius. I've tried to write her; and she won't let me talk to her. She's been bloody avoiding me since the feast. Why are girls so… so… CONFUSING! _

_I've tried to move on Remus, I really have. But every time I see her in the halls, the few times that I have. My heart starts beating faster, butterflies form in my stomach, you won't believe how nervous I get. How I long for her to be in my arms, to hold her like I once did. She's like the Mona Lisa, no one knows why she's smiling, but I know, that someday that Mona Lisa that is Lily will be smiling for me…_

_Hopefully some advice eh?_

_A Very Confused Prongs_

Sitting on the couch in front of the fire I finished my letter to Moony. I sealed it, and got up. It wasn't too desperate was it? Oh well, better head to the owlery. I grabbed my cloak and headed towards the portrait when all of a sudden I ran into something hard. I looked down to see an enraged Lily on the floor. I offered her my hand.

"Umm.. Sorry Lily, I was about to send a letter."

She glared daggers at me for a second, but looked like she was battling with herself what to say next. After a few seconds, she seemed to calm down; she took my hand and dusted off her robes. Wow this is really awkward. What do I say next? Umm… she 's not answering, what am I going- to d .."

"Thanks, Potter." She said in a nice tone throwing me off guard.

"See you later Evans," I said hurriedly, wanting to get out of this situation.

Why are we back to last names again? I thought we had a truce. Oh well better mail this letter to Remus.

* * *

**Lily (Pov)**

Awkward, that's the first time I've been in talking distance, with Ja..Potter, I thought as I sat on the couch in front of the fire. I noticed a quill and an inkbottle on the coffee table, Potter was here writing his letter. Hmm I can still smell his cologne, oh how it made my insides tingle.

My friends have told me to stay away from him as much as I possible. I just don't want him to hurt me again. Could it all be a big misunderstanding? I hope it is but I' m not going to chase him NO! Lily! He's a jerk and will always be! Stop These Dangerous thoughts! But he's a cute jerk, I think I still like him… Ahh forget this I am going to sleep… James's cologne is really nice..

"I am..very", I said as I yawned, "ti..re…d.." With that I fell asleep on the coach with the warmth of the fire tickling at my toes…

**

* * *

**

**James POV**

I really hope Remus can help me… He is after all an expert, it's funny because he's never had a girlfriend. But he does seem to look at Beth a lot. I stopped in front of the Head's Portrait

I told the portrait the password. And very sleepily entered I noticed Lily sleeping by the fireplace, her red hair glowing in the firelight. I went over and looked at her, her intoxicating eyes shut tight, how I wanted to see them, but I thought better of it and grabbed my quill and ink and headed upstairs. I set my stuff on my bookcase, thinking again about lily on the couch I took one of my blankets and headed back down to the common room.

Treading softly, I put the blanket on Lily; I looked into her peaceful sleeping face.

"I'm always here for you…" I said softly as I headed upstairs to my cozy bead, dreaming of my unrequited love…

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it's so short but it's to introduce the next chapter. Which I promise will be really long!**

**Much Aloha as always,**

**hermy**


	24. Falling? Visits? Boy Stuff?

**Chapter 25**

**Yay! I love Reviews so guess what? I am so gonna update sooner. Kool huh? Lol anyway thanx for the awesome reviews they made me laugh! I always feel like writing when I receive reviews.. (wink wink, nudge nudge)**

**DolphinDreamer!: Are you ever gonna review! HAHA!! (Evil laugh) The Same to you Inufuruba-Freak!!!!!!**

**Yumi Stern- Thanx so much for reading! I loved your review**

**Lemonwedges4- I am glad you love it!**

**Fanfiction 1037- Thanx for reading! I hope they don't cut a lot either! Did you know they cut Dobby? I started crying when I found out…**

**Love-horses- I'm glad you think it's nice!**

**If you have any comments or ideas my email is**

**P-o-i--7-7-9-2--h-o-t-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m , if you are wondering why there are tons of dashes the website blocks websites or emails, so my email is what you see here, minus the dashes, But it does have the under score!**

**So anyway on to the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 25 (James POV)**

I woke up, opening the window feeling the Saturday sun on my skin, I looked out and saw some students lounging about on the grounds, it was all blurry though… I felt around for my glasses on my nightstand. Putting them on, my sight was a lot clearer. I breathed in the morning air, a light breeze tickling at my nose. I looked at my alarm clock and noticed it was 10:21. 10:21! I was supposed to be down at the pitch twenty-one minutes ago!

"Holy crap!" I yelled as I threw on some pants. And ran down the stairs, putting on my shirt on in the process, making me fall face forward down the stairs. I hit the bottom with a loud boom. I collected myself and to my horror I found Lily laughing her head off.

"You think it's funny, do you?" I said seriously.

"Umm… Let's see you falling on your face down the stairs? I think I would give you a… ten! And uhhh.. yes I do think it's rather funny." She said laughing her head off.

"Stop laughing I think I broke something." I said pissed off, "I got to get to Quidditch practice." I started towards the portrait, but fell to the ground. Evans rushed over surprisingly.

"Are you okay, Po..James?" She asked in a nice voice.

"Yeah, will you just help me to the hospital wing? I think I broke my ankle…" I said.

"Okay," she said supporting me, by putting her arm under my shoulder.

We slowly, but steadily headed towards the hospital wing. Neither one of us talked, it was too awkward for the both of us. Especially me, I didn't want to say anything to upset her, because I was at her mercy to help me to the hospital wing. So I just kept quiet for once. She was looking down at the ground, not making eye contact with me. Was I really that scary? Mean? I swear I have mellowed down since last year…

**Five minutes later….**

Silence.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I had to say something.

"So Ev..Lily, how are your classes going so far?"

"Pretty good. You?" she said shifting her weight.

"I don't really like charms all that much, I'm not that good at charms."

"Really now?" She said in a disbelieving voice, "Who comes up with all those pranks?"

"Moony."

"Moony?"

"Remus I mean. Sorry I'm used to the nicknames."

"Oh yeah… I remember now, sorry I forgot." she said again looking at her toes.

We finally reached the Hospital wing where Madame Promfrey, made a big fuss over the whole thing.

"..really who would fall down the stairs… Boys these days…" she muttered to herself, while shoving a potion that tasted like.. umm.. how else can I say it, grass down my throat. It was horrible, after I had skanked it down, she tapped my ankle with her wand.

" Okay Potter, you can go."

Lily was waiting outside for me. Surprise I know! My nerves were rising again, I could feel it. My heart started beating faster then usual.

" Practice is almost over anyways, shall we go back to the Common Room?" I suggested.

"Um no, it's okay, I was going to meet up with my friends…" she replied do I dare say it shyly?

"Ohh! Umm… No Problem I was… uhh… just going to look for the guys anyway… got some Guy… stuff to talk about…" I said awkwardly, "Well see you later Evans, Thanks for your help." I said as I walked away.

* * *

**(Lily Pov)**

Ja...Potter walked down the hallway. I can't believe that just happened. When was James Potter ever a klutz? Lol this so good blackmail, I gotta find the girls…

I went to Gryffndor tower, I told the fat lady the password and headed up to the common room. There my friends sat playing exploding snap in front of the fire. Well Alexis and Ali were, but Beth was reading a book, like usual. I went over to sit with them when Alexis yells something at me.

"Lily! You're alive we thought Potter had killed you or something." She said dramatically.

"Umm… no, quite the opposite actually…" I said slyly.

"You tried to kill Potter?" said Ali excitedly.

"Not exactly..." I said smiling.

"Give us the juice." Said Alexis.

"Well this morning at around umm..10:21 I think he comes tumbling down the stairs quite literally…"I said trying to remember this morning's events, "he was late for quidditch practice, so that's why he was running down the stairs to get to his practice…" I said.

"James Potter? A klutz? I would've never thought…" said Beth putting down her book entering the conversation.

"Shut up Beth I want to hear the rest of the story!" yelled Ali, " Yes go on…" said Ali sitting on the edge of her seat. "So anyway he tries to leave but can't because he broke his ankle…" I said trailing off.

"So what did you do?" asked Lexi anxiously, "you should've left him there to suffer, the little jerk."

"Lexi I am not that cruel…" I said giving her a glare, " Considering the fact that you are totally and completely falling for Sirius, and you treat him like scum?"

"Okay, shut up…" said Lexi, blushing furiously," And I do not treat him cruelly!"

"Are you kidding?" we all said laughing.

"Okay so maybe a little bit… but hey Lily you're trying to get off topic. Tell us more!"  
Said Lexi grabbing the front of my robes menacingly.

Where was I?" I said thoughtfully.

"You were at the part where he broke his ankle… I think?" said Ali.

"Yeah, that's right. Okay so umm there he helpless sprawled out on the floor, he looked in a lot of pain.."

"What, did you do then?" asked Beth.

"I helped him over to the hospital wing."

"That must have been awkward," said Beth.

"Trust me it was!" I replied.

"Well, did he talk to you? The little jerk face?" asked Lexi, like she was about to pound the living daylights out of someone.

"Well he started, he just asked how classes were going for me. Just small talk you know?" I said, hiding the fact that I was secretly falling for him AGAIN.

"What happened after you got him to the hospital wing?" asked Ali.

"Well I waited to make sure Madame Promfrey set him right." I said, "then he said practice was probably over by now, and if I wanted to go the common room with him."

"Weird…" said Ali.

"That little jerk, after to what he did to you! He shouldn't come within an ten foot radius of you!" said Alexis fuming, " I'll pummel him for you, Lils!"

"No it's okay Lexi.." I said trying to calm down my overprotective friend, "I still need to do head duties. Believe it or not Potter actually does what he's supposed to do. I don't need more work for me to do, if he's in the hospital wing." I said laughing heartily.

"So verbal abuse then…" trailed off Lexi, "just kidding Lily gosh!" she finished receiving a death glare from me.

* * *

**Back to James…**

****

"Boy Stuff? How thick can I get?" I screamed in the empty corridor. I headed up to Gryffndor tower hopefully the guys would be there. What if Lily was there? What would I say? Ahh I need to find Remus!

"Caput Draconis" I said to the fat lady and entered the common room. I looked around and to my horror saw Lily and her friends by the fireplace. I saw too fifth years sitting by the chess table. I went over to them receiving glares from the Lily and her friends. I hurried overto the girls trying to get away from their stares.

"Hey umm. I'm James Potter." I said to the blonde fifth year.

"Yes we know..." she said flirtatiously.

"Umm... well I was wondering if you knew where my friends are? Do you know you happen to know?" I asked strongly, not letting Lily and her friends' stares scare me. I could feel their penetrating glares in the back of my head.

"They're upstairs…" She said shyly.

"Oh ok thanks." I said flashing them a smile, which made them both blush. I dashed up the stairs leaving the stares behind me.

I burst threw the door of my old dormitory; looking around I noticed nothing seemed to have changed. Pigsty like usual. Only Remus's spot seemed to be relatively clean. Unlike Sirius who had clothes strewn all about the floor. That little Fifth year lied to me! I grabbed the marauder's map which was on Sirius's what I thought was a nightstand.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." I said as I tapped the map.

I searched all over the castle. I noticed Lily and her friends were still sitting by the fire. I scanned the map frantically, and finally found them by the Willow tree by the lake I stuffed the map into my pocket and stormed down the stairs. There was no way I could avoid them so I had to go through the common room. I entered again into the common receiving the looks I had previously gotten. I was fed up with it!

"Will you stop staring please!" I shouted and Lily and her friends.

"Didn't fall down this time eh?" Said Lily slyly.

"Ahh! You little… ah forget it!" I muttered as I left the common room down to the great hall.

Geez why did girls have to be so..so..DUMB!?!

I walked out of the front doors the Saturday sun, feeling good on my face. I went down by the lake, spotting my friends under "our" Willow tree by the shoreline.

"Hello Marauders!" I said in a booming voice.

"He lives!" barked Sirius, "the Prodigal son returns!"

"Thanks Pads.." I said looking at him questioningly.

"So any news on the Lily front? Asked Sirius, looking at the two fifth year Ravenclaws down by the lake's edge.

"Sirius will you please stop drooling all over me?" Said Moony

"Ahh, Wolf boy your no fun!" said Sirius defensively he looked at them again and back at moony, "you know there are two you know" Said Sirius wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sirius I have things called values…"said Remus, " Anyway I thought you liked Alexis?"

"I do.. but well she wants the C word…" said Sirius horrified.

"Oh no! the C word!" said Remus dramatically putting his hand to his forehead.

"Commitment is a big thing Moony, I've never had a relationship last more then a week…"

"Whatever you chicken…" said Remus patting Sirius on the back.

"So! Prongs what were you saying?" said Sirius changing tact at the speed of light.

"I think Lily's avoiding me, until this morning…"

I looked over to Remus, he nodded; he got my letter by the look of it.

"Well what happened?" Asked Sirius like an over-excited puppy dog.

I told then the events of the morning, and to my dislike they all started laughing

Except Remus that is who had a calm look on his face.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said desperately finishing my story.

"I'll talk to her James…" said Remus giving me a knowing look.

"Thanks, buddy, I owe you won."

With that Remus said he had to go to the library to "study"

Hopefully everything would work out right??? I sure hope it did, and I was willing to wait as long as it took.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you all drop a review in the box?**

**"study" means in depth talk with Lily if you were wondering….**

**Much aloha!**

**hermy**


	25. studying? Adventures? Couples?

Chapter 25 

**I guess I should have updated sooner, but I was lazy… lol plus writer's block! Ok so thanx to all the reviewed. I really appreciate it! They made me happy.**

**So anyway, I don't own HP series, cuz if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing this stupid disclaimer.**

**On to the Chapter!**

**Chapter 25 **

* * *

****

**(Remus POV)**

"Moony, have you talked to her yet?" Asked James eagerly sitting down at the table for lunch.

"No James, sadly I haven't." I said.

"Why ever not buddy old pal?" James said.

"I haven't seen her yet."

"Oh..." said James taken a back.

"Don't worry though, I'm supposed to meet her in the library to work on our charms project, considering Wormtail didn't get into advanced charms."

"Oh okay then, I got Quidditch practice, in fact I'm already late. Just checking to see if you put the plan into action. See you later Moony." James finished, grabbing a piece of my sandwich before bolting out the door to the Quidditch pitch.

"Typical…" I muttered to myself as I continued eating my lunch.

Considering I was alone, James and Sirius being at practice, and Peter… well I don't where he's always off too.

I saw Beth and her friends down the table eating lunch. I grabbed my plate and headed towards them, they looked up from their conversation smiling at me.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked. They nodded in agreement, casting glances at Beth.

"Where are the guys?" asked Lily as I sat down, still casting looks at Beth who was now red in the face, was looking down at her plate.

"James and Sirius are at practice, and umm… Peter is .. Well I don't know where Peter is. He seems to be always disappearing now and then…"

"Beth are you okay?" I asked kindly noticing the redness in her face.

"Umm… what oh yes Remus I'm quite alright, thanks for asking. Just need some fresh air you know…"

"Oh okay, so anyway Lily are we going to work on that project today?" I asked, putting my plan into action, as James would say.

"Uhh… sure. Meet you in the library around two-ish?" I asked again.

"Yeah that's fine." She replied, "just like Mcgonagall to give us a project in the first week

"So Remus what have you been up to?" asked Lexi.

"Umm… just the usual you know?" I replied as I took a bite of my sandwich.

"No I don't know." Said Ali sarcastically, "What's the usual?"

"Marauder Stuff." I said simply.

"Oh really huh?"

"Uh yeah…" I said, not wanting to reveal more about the subject at hand.

"Ali leave the poor man alone! What is this? An interrogation?" said Lily scolding her friend; knowing full well that the full moon had just passed.

" So what have you all been up to?" I asked looking at all them.

"Just school work, and head duties." Said Lily first.

"Same same" said Ali and Lexi said at the same time.

"And you Beth?" I asked, since she hadn't spoken yet.

"Just stupid homework that's all..." She said as she looked back down at her plate.

"Do you need any help?" I asked sensing her frustration.

"Uhh… no I'm fine for now, but thanks for the offer, I might have to take you up on that offer sometime though, it is NEWT's year after all." She replied.

"Well I am always available, so whenever you need anything, just give me a holler." I said as I grabbed her hand, WAIT! WHAT am I doing? I can't get involved with her, I like her too much, and I wouldn't want to hurt her.

I looked down at my hand clasping hers tightly, I looked up at her and blushed and she did the same. This is really awkward better say something to leave…

"Umm… I got to go do some… uh…potions homework, uh-see you later girls. Oh and Lily, don't forget our project." I said as I turned to leave through the great oak matured doors. I headed up to the common room and sat on the comfy armchair.

As I stared into the fire I thought of how much I really liked Beth, I've liked her since first year. But she seemed distant when I talked to her today; she kept looking down at her plate. I wonder why? Does she hate me, like Lily hates James?

**(A/n: DUH REMUS!!! She's head over heels in love with you! And I thought you were the smartest of the group! Lol**)

I looked on the mantle and noticed that the clock said 1:46; well I guess I better head down to the library then. I grabbed my Transfiguration stuff from the dormitory and stuffed it into my bag, and set off for the library hoping that this wouldn't lead to disastrous events.

* * *

**Lily POV**

I entered the library at about 1:52. I found a table nearest to the Transfiguration section in the library. Sitting down, I unpacked my notes from class, awaiting Remus to show.

As I re-read my notes from class, I definitely decided that Mcgonagall was evil, giving us a project on the first week of school. It was on Animagus's of all things that I don't know she chose that. I don't even know that an Animagus is, I only know that it's when you change into an animal or something. I was so going to get a T on this project considering I haven't been able to concentrate with James…I mean Potter on my mind. Wait! Why am I even thinking about him?

I hate him right?

_No you don't…_

Ahh it's you again is it?

Yes 

I can't take this anymore! I need do my project! So go away!

_No_

Yes!

_No_

Yes.

_Yes_

No! …wait hold on a second.. Yes!

_Haha got you!_

Just leave!

_Sorry can't do that_.

"Ahh!" I meant to say in my head, I didn't notice till Remus came from behind touched my shoulder.

"Lily, are you alright?" He asked kindly.

"Umm yeah… just stupid voices…"

"Oh ok…" he sad probably thinking I am some psycho freak.

"So… Animaguses **(spelling?)** pretty hard stuff don't you think?" I asked Remus.

"Not really… well let's just say that we've studied them before. You know about our secret right?"

"Yes, Ja-Potter told me." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, it took them a whole five years to learn how to do it. They started accompanying me to the shack at the beginning of last year. I owe them all so much... So anyway… if we ever needed help I could ask one of them to help us. They're experts! " He finished.

"Well shall we get started then?" He asked smiling.

"Okay then." I said simply.

We went and got some books from off the shelf with a little help from Madame Pince, the new librarian.

We worked in silence when Remus suddenly looked up.

"Does Beth hate me? Cause at lunch she looked angry and kept looking at her plate." He asked looking at me sincerely.

I had to laugh, and I thought Remus was the smartest out of the lot!

"Why are you laughing?" asked Remus.

"Beth has the biggest crush on you! And you think she hates you!" I laughed my insides out.

"Really?" he said his face lighting up.

"Really, Remus." I said patting him on the back.

We started working again when Remus looked up again.

"Do you hate James Lils?" He asked looking at me.

"I don't want to talk about _him_. He cheated on me Remus, what was I supposed to do!"

"He didn't cheat on you. That was his cousin Tonks; they were playing with each other, considering Tonks is his favorite cousin excluding Sirius.

"What?!? She was like sixteen! And on his lap! That's just...just gross!"

Tonks is a metamorphagus."

"A what?"

"A metamorphagus, she can change her appearance at will, depends on her personality. As you showed up she happened to change her appearance.

"How old is she really?"

"Two." Said Remus laughing hard.

"Really? I thought…" I trailed off, "So those letters…."

"We're trying to explain about what happened." Said Remus.

"But I thought he was going to be mean and prank me or something." I said truthfully.

"No Lily, James would never prank you, he has always loved you and still does, he would never cheat on the girl of his dreams.

"I LOVE JAMES POTTER!" I shouted receiving a death stare from Madame Pince.

"Got to go Remus, we'll work on this later okay?" I said smiling like an idiot.

"Just go to James Lily, he needs you." Smiled Remus pushing me out the library doors.

I started humming a lovely tunes down the hall; I searched for my friends to tell them about this new piece of information...

I decided to go to the lake, considering it was a nice day outside. That's were they probably were and to my satisfaction they were. I spotted them soaking their feet in the cool refreshing water, their shoes thrown aside.

"Hey guys, I got something to tell you..."

"What is it…"they all asked eagerly.

"I love James Potter…"

* * *

**Remus POV**

I was thrilled everything was going perfect! Plus Beth liked me! It was going to be a wonderful day. I collected my homework, and headed down to the Pitch. Practice was supposed to be extremely long today, considering the match with Slytherin was coming up. I threw my eyes skyward and saw my best pals. James saw me sit down in the stands; he blew his whistle and shouted that they should take a break. He flew down by me excitedly.

"So Remus what did she say?" asked James.

"She..loves you mate!" I said excitedly.

"Yes!" he said as he punched the air, " I think I'm going to call off practice to celebrate this happy occasion, plus I'm starved." He said laughing. He turned back to his team, and blew his whistle. They all looked up expecting to get back on their brooms.

"Okay, everyone we've been doing a good job out here. Let's hit the showers!" he shouted.

"Thank god for that." Said Sirius wiping the sweat off his face.

I waited for Sirius and James too finish showering. Which took them a long time mind you. We walked off the quidditch pitch and headed for the castle. We were up by the greenhouses when, James was distracted. Meaning he saw "the girls" down by the lake.

"Shall we invite them to go to the kitchens with us?" James asked. Sirius and I thinking about both the girls we liked, we agreed.

"The more the merrier." Said Sirius grinning like a mad puppy dog.

They noticed us, as we headed towards them giggling the whole time.

"Hello girls, well were wondering if you would like to accompany us to the kitchens? For a little snack" said Sirius flipping his hair out of his face, making Lexi squirm, and blush all the same.

They all looked at each other, Then Ali looked up smiled.

"Let us discuss this." She said as I they huddled around each other. Girls... never would understand them, and that's a lot to say considering I'm Remus, "The Expert" according to James and Sirius.

* * *

**In the Huddle… Lily POV**

What should we do?" I whispered looking at each one of the girls.

"Well considering everyone in this group has a crush on them except me, I think we should go…" Said Ali smiling, noticing the blush creeping on all our faces, "plus I 'm hungry, and I've never been to the kitchens before, and I want to know for future reference.

I glanced up from the huddle looking at James. He looked so cute waiting there, he then saw me and gave me "the Smile" my heart melted I quickly put my attention back to discussion.

"Well I think we should go… they won't leave us alone until we do. Right?" I said, Noticing Lexi casting a glance at Sirius and smiling. This behavior which was foreign to Sirius, goofily smiled back at Lexi. Who quickly turned back to the huddle.

"Me too!" squealed Lexi, which was a rare occasion.

"I don't know, I don't want to act like an idiot in front of Remus again… like earlier," said Beth.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you Beth..." I said smiling.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Remus likes you." I whispered softly.

"Really?" she said excited.

"Really," I said smiling yet again.

"Well it's settled then." Asked Ali.

"Yup." We all said as we nodded our heads, I stood up noticing the marauders just turned their backs and started walking away from the edge of the lake.

* * *

**James POV**

Wow, this was taking forever what were they talking about? Puzzled I looked over too Remus.

"What's taking them so long Moony?" I asked Remus looking at my watch.

"Well..well I don't exactly know, sorry James…"said Moony watching Beth the whole time.

I looked back at the group and noticed that Lily was looking at me. I smiled back making her blush and go back into the huddle. A few Minutes later I saw Sirius acting like a girl hadn't acknowledged him before, goofily smiling back at Lexi who blushed all the same.

"What's got into them?" said Padfoot nudging me with his shoulder.

"I don't know mate, but all I can say is that I like it." I said slyly.

"This taking is taking forever!" I said tapping my foot, "Let's start to walk away and see what happens okay?" I suggested to both of my friends.

"Okay" they said at the same time.

We turned around and slowly walked away, but we didn't need to walk long when we heard a shout.

"All right, we'll come with you." Shouted Lily

"Works like a charm," I smiled at my friends before turning around to face the girls,

"Took you guys long enough." I said heartily to Lily.

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go." Said Sirius running towards the Great Oak doors. We all laughed at his antics, as we tried to catch up to him.

"So how do we get to the kitchens? I've never been there before." Said Lexi looking at Sirius, Remus and I.

"Well just follow us ladies, and we'll show you." Said Sirius heading for the door next the Doors to the Great Hall.

We all went through the door entering the gallery of what seemed to be food. The girls all looked amazed and smiled at one another.

"So how do we get in?" asked Beth.

"Just tickle the pear." Said Remus walking her over to the portrait. Beth did as she was instructed and tickled the Pear.

She was shocked to see it turn into a door. All the girls came forward looking at the newly appeared door.

"Well ladies first," I said holding open the door for Lily and smiling at her.

"Thank you James," she said giving me a warm smile. I felt my heart beating faster as I followed after her. The other girls followed, again amazed. Except for Alexis and Sirius, Haha about time…

* * *

**Alexis POV outside of the kitchens**

****

"This is so cool, thanks for showing us!" I said Alexis hugging Sirius who looked positively shocked.

"Uhh… your welcome?" he said Sirius smiling at me, straining from her tight hug.

"Oh...sorry Sirius." I said blushing.

"No Lexi, I like you… hugging me. It's different I like it." He said grabbing my hand.

"Really?"

"Always have," he said pulling me closer, I could see his smoky gray eyes, how sexy they are" I really like you Lexi..."

"You do?" my heart skipped a beat.

"Yes," he whispered into my ear. Sending a shivers down my spine. I could count every eyelash now he was so close.

"Can I kiss you," he whispered I nodded as his lips crashed down onto mine. Shocked I started to kiss him back, He pulled me closer even though it seemed impossible; he made it so. Not satisfied he pushed me against the wall. The room was starting to get hotter, his hands in my hair messing it up. He sent kisses down my neck I moaned in delight, as I continued to do the same to him. He lifted me up, while I wrapped my legs around his waist. He set me down on the ground wanting more, I was more then willing to give it to him. I had wanted to do this since the beginning of the year, when I told him to get out my compartment. His tongue was teasing my bottom lip I willingly complied. His tongue gently massaging mine, I was in ecstasy. I broke the kiss in desperate need of oxygen. He was still sending kisses down my neck, I moaned in delight. His hand was on the small of my back, gently massaging it. After what seemed like an eternity he looked down still on top me and smiled that sexy Marauder smirk.

" Will you be my girlfriend?" he said huskily, looking into my eyes once again.

I nodded as he picked me up bridal style and put me down on my two feet.. We held hands as we headed towards the common room.

* * *

**A/n: Haha!! I loved writing this chappie!! It was a lot of fun! So anyways review it is greatly appreciated. My longest I must say!!!!!!!**

**I am thinking Lily and James will get together AGAIN in the next chappie. I just had to end it with Alexis and Sirius! Ooh I love it! Please review.**

**Much aloha! **

**hermy **


	26. Libraries? Realizations? Falling Books?

**Chapter 26**

**Sorry i took this off but I forgot to advertise a story that i said i would. plus I had to fix a couple things so sorry if your reading this a second time thinking it's a new chappie...**

**I don't own Harry Potter…**

**Sorry about the about not updating, I've been mondo busy!**

**Ok so anyway sorry about the wait…**

**BEFORE I FORGET!! I Want you all to read this totally awesome Fic!!**

**Ignored- Freak.on.a.Leash.13 **

* * *

**Remus POV The Following Day…**

I was studying in the library as usual, the sunlight pouring in from the dusty windows, falling upon endless bookcases lining tables in the middle. I loved coming to the library when nobody was there. I could cuddle with a whole book and read it all day if I wanted to, but I have to eat and sleep I guess. Plus my condition…

James and Sirius had Practice this morning, and I honestly could care less where Peter was. I craned my neck as I turned page 541 in _Girls for Dummies. _All James and Sirius and the male Hogwarts population wanted to get the girls falling at their feet was read this very knowledgeable book.

_The following page read:_

ARE YOU REMEMBERING THIS?

6-hug her  
7-hold her  
8-laugh with her  
9-invite her somewhere  
10-let her be with you when you're with your friends

KEEP READING

11-smile with her  
12-take pictures with her  
13-pull her onto your lap  
14-when she says she loves you more, deny it. Fight back  
15-when her friends say I love her more than you deny it. Fight back and hug her tight so she can't get to her friends. It makes her feel loved

ARE YOU THINKING OF SOMEONE?

16-always hug her and say, "I love you" when you see her  
17-kiss her unexpectedly  
18-HUG HER FROM BEHIND AROUND THE WAIST!  
19-tell her she's beautiful!  
20-tell her the way you feel about her!

OH AND ONE LAST THING YOU NEED TO SHOW HER YOU MEAN IT

21-Open doors for her, walk her to her to her classes it makes her feel protected, plus it never hurts to act like a gentleman  
22-Tell her she means everything to you, but mean it  
23-if it seems like there is something wrong, ask her- if she denies something being wrong, it means she doesn't want to talk about it- so just hug her  
24-make her feel loved  
25-kiss her in front of other girls you know

WE MIGHT DENY IT BUT WE ACTUALLY LIKE AND KINDA WANT YOU TO TICKLE US

26-don't lie to her!!!  
27-dont cheat on her!!!!!  
28-take her anywhere she wants  
29- tell her have a good day at classes, and how much you miss her!!!!!!  
30-be there for her whenever she needs you, & even when she doesn't need you, just be there so she'll know that she can always count on you!!!!!!!!!

31. Hold her close when she's cold so she can hold you too.  
32. When you are alone hold her close and kiss her.  
33. Kiss her on the cheek; (it will give her the hint that you want to kiss her).  
34. While alone, put your arm around her and then she will automatically put her head on your shoulder, then lean in and tilt her chin up and kiss her lightly! (DO IT!)  
35. Don't ever tell her to leave even jokingly or act like you're mad. If she's upset, comfort her

REMEMBER ALL THESE THINGS WHEN YOU ARE WITH HER NEXT

36. When people talk bad about her, stand up for her.  
37. Look deep into her eyes and tell her you love her.  
38. Lay down under the stars and put her head on your chest so she can listen to the steady beat of your heart, Link your fingers together while you whisper to her as she rests her eyes and listens to you.  
39. When walking next to each other grab her hand.  
40. When you hug her hold her in your arms as long as possible

MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS SHES LOVED

41. CALL her at night to wish her sweet dreams.  
42. Comfort her when she cries and wipe away her tears.  
43. Take her for long walks at night.  
44. Always remind her how much you love her.  
45. Never be cold to her. EVER (even after a break up, it doesn't mean she doesn't care about you)

you'll never know when she needs just a little more love, or just a friend in need...a shoulder to lean on.

That's all I'll ever be, a shoulder to cry on… I wouldn't want to hurt Beth. I can't put her in that situation like..Snape.

But didn't Lily say that she liked you… 

How can she love a monster?

_She likes you, and I think Beth will accept it, and still love you._

Love? How could she love ...me?

_You're smart_

Yes

_You're nice to everyone. Even Snivellus._

True

I like her. She likes me. Why not? If the worst happens, my friends will always be there for me.

_That a boy! Now… go get her!_

With this new train of thought I left the library, leaving the book wide open on the table. Completely forgetting to put it in its proper place, mustering up all my courage for what I was about to do.

* * *

**James POV**

Sirius and I had just finished practice. We were looking for Moony in the library when we stumbled upon this book lying on the table.

"What's this?" I asked Sirius, skimming the page.

"Let's look at the cover." Said Sirius taking the book from my hands and flipped to the cover.

"Girls for Dummies" said Sirius looking extremely interested in his first piece of literature that he would actually read.

"This is one book, I will read!" said Sirius running out of the library leaving me alone. I browsed the rows of books, sighing in defeat I leaned on the bookcase in despair.

"James…" said a soft voice behind a bookcase.

"Lily? Why are you here?" I asked raising my eyebrow, nervously holding up the bookcase with my arm.

"Because you are…" said Lily stepping closer to me.

"Really?" I said shocked backing further into the bookcase.

"Yes." She said simply, before you could say quidditch. She shoved me into the bookcase crashing her lips onto mine. Shocked at first she stepped on my foot angry that I wasn't responding quite as she would have hoped. I kissed her fiercely, knocking books off their shelves. Being a man that I was I changed position, I lifted her up, gently kissing her neck I found the nearest bookcase pressed her closer to me even though it seemed impossible; she made it so by wrapping her legs around my waist. The library was definitely a fun place to be; maybe I would come here more often. It was hotter are body heat combining. Her hands in my hair messing it up, my glasses askew. In frustration she ripped them off my head and kissed if more possible harder. I sent more kisses down her neck she moaned in delight, as I continued I lifted her up again and pressed her against the wall wanting more, she was more then delighted to give it me as I heard her moan. Her tongue teasing my bottom lip, I allowed entrance. We were there for what seemed like forever. Until finally we broke apart,

"We can't…" I said softly.

"Why not?" she said kissing my neck.

I thought you hated me…" I stammered.

"I did but a little explanation from Remus cleared it all up." She said lifting her head by mine. Our noses touched as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Remus has always been a good friend." I said smiling at her mischievously.

Lily was looking into my eyes," I've missed you James," she said crying on my shoulder. Her lips looked swollen, I was proud to know that I was the cause

" Me too."

"Lily don't cry, we've got each other now right?" I said lifting up her beautiful face, and wiping away the tears.

"Yes James we do" she said brightening up.

"How would you like be my girlfriend...again." I said as we both broke into laughter.

"Love to." She said pecking me on the lips.

**

* * *

Remus POV**

Where in the hell was Beth? I had searched the whole castle. Then it dawned in me. Geez I'm an idiot. I ran back to the Common room and passed a few first years crushing on some third year boy, I hurriedly sped past them receiving odd looks, but brushed them off and headed up to our dormitory. I burst through the door to find Sirius lazily sitting on his bed.

"Sirius where is the map?" I asked frustrated.

"Over there on James trunk." He said pointing to it.

"Thanks" I said snatching it off of the trunk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said as I tapped the blank parchment with my wand. Watching the map spring to life, which to any on looker would be fascinating. But being a Marauder the phenomenon was quite boring really.

I scanned the map, and found Beth in the Astronomy Tower alone. Phew that's a relief.

"Mischief managed," I said, making the map become a spare bit of parchment.

"See you at dinner mate." I said leaving the dormitory. I was off to the Astronomy Tower.

"See you Moony." Said Sirius before the door closed behind me.

* * *

**A/n: HAHA!! Make you wait for the next couple shall I? C' mon I can't really have to kisses in one chappie…. Lol so anyway Much Aloha!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	27. Moonlit Towers? Special Meetings?

**Chapter 27**

**Disclaimer: I don't own james now how matter how much I want to… haha lol..**

**And yes friends I decided to update thanx to Dolpin-Dreamer and Ocarina of Twilight! THANX A BUNCH!**

**Ads:**

**Ignored- Freak.on.a.Leash.13**

**READ IT IT'S CUTE!**

* * *

**Chapter 27 Remus POV**

Good grief I was running for my life. More like my love life to be exact. Beth was in the astronomy tower, alone which is very considering she is always around Lily and company.

Muttered curses issued from the nearby Filch, as I accidentally stepped on Mrs. Norris's tail. Now I really was running for my life. I finally got Filch off my tail by taking a little detour to the room of requirement. My heart pounding hard in my chest I waited as Filch's footsteps passed me by.

Opening the door cautiously I looked down the hopefully empty corridor, and booked towards the astronomy tower. Reaching the top of grimy staircase, I caught my breath and preparing for what I was about to do. All my tactics talked with James and Sirius. Sure they were great, but I had never attempted them. Making sure I looked nonchalant I entered the tower. Surely it would like I was coming to study, perhaps maybe we could get to the homework if we had the time….

I entered the tower seeing Beth looking out the window, the moonlight falling on her skin giving a heavenly glow; she looked like an angel. She looked up startled by my entrance, but smiled as she recognized me.

"Hi Remus." She said looking at me with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hey Beth, what are you doing up here all alone?" I asked sitting beside her on window ledge.

"It's just a place I come to think." She said looking at the whomping willow sway back and forth in cool breeze.

"Don't you just love the moon?" she asked taking my breath away.

I cringed, the moon how I feared it greatly. I couldn't help it I frowned.

"You don't like the Moon?" she asked cautiously.

"Beth I have to tell you something about me."

"What?" she said looking mildly interested.

"I don't like the moon cause I'm a – I'm a.."

"You're a what?" she said comforting me.

"I'm a monster…"

"No you're not! You are the kindest person I know." She said smiling at me.

"Beth...I'm a werewolf, that's why I am always sick." I said bowing my head down low," I was bit when I was a kid."

"Really?" she asked smiling even more.

"Aren't you scared of me, a werewolf in your presence? The moon shining in the night sky?" I asked softly.

"No, I just don't know why you didn't tell me." she said hugging me. My insides were dancing the conga as I heard those words.

"I was afraid, that you would shun me, and not like me.."

"No in fact I think it makes you more fanciable." She said looking back over the grounds.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked, trying not to sound to obvious.

"A boy," She said blushing a little.

"Do I know this boy?" I said smiling.

"Yes I think you do, actually." She said looking into my eyes.

"Me?" I asked hoping what the answer to be. I know Lily said she liked me, but I have to hear it from her.

"Yes." She said engulfing me in a hug crying a little.

Isn't it beautiful?" she said looking first at the moonlit grounds, then at me awaiting my answer.

"It sure is." I said gazing into her eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

She blushed as red as a tomato.

"Why did you come here, Remus," she whispered getting closer to me. Our hands touched and I felt electricity shoot through my body.

"Because I came to study," I said in her ear.

"What subject are you studying maybe I can help?" she asked disappointment etched across her face.

"You..." I said as I cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, wiping away the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I like you Beth." I said softly in her ear.

"I like you to Remus, and I don't care that you're a werewolf…" she said smiling against my lips. She kissed me more fiercely, as I kissed her pulling her closer to me. Our bodies fit perfectly together as we shared the pleasure of studying…

**

* * *

**

**A couple months later..f****rom the Diary of Lily Evans.. After N.E.W.T.S..**

_Love is in the air at Hogwarts, James and I somehow finally got together. Somehow I haven't t\ripped off his head… yet. No matter how odd it is, I know. I never saw that one coming, but I definitely don't want to miss it. _

_Sirius and Alexis got together too just before James and I did. They're perfect for each other I admit, both as goofy as ever. And what I can tell from Beth's face her and Remus's studying session went well…_

_Frank and Alice couldn't be happier, He proposed right after N.E.W.T.S. they are as happy as can be. Let's just say that my summer job changed my life… even if I had to mop to the floors, clean the loos. All my remember is when the prick grew up and I finally said yes._

I smiled as I finished the last sentence. James said that he wanted to talk before we left for the train. I stowed my diary away in my trunk, and bounded towards the lake. Hoping nothing bad would happen from this meeting.

I arrived and saw James leaning on "the" willow, looking as handsome as ever. I rushed over and hugged him like no end.

"James I don't want to leave you…" I said as I cried into his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking at me with those hazel eyes.

"Aren't we breaking up? It's the end of the year, and we live on the opposite sides of the country. It's too far James." I sobbed on his wet shoulder.

"Actually Lily, I asked you here because I wanted to give you something he said kissing the crown of my head.

"Lily I know we haven't had pleasantest of experiences together, until recently. But I am hoping, praying, that we can more." He said determinedly, he started bending down oh my gosh is it what I am thinking?

"Lily. You know I love you, through the years I think I have showed that," he said smiling, he pulled out a little black box and opened it.

"Lily will you marry me? I know were young and that we can wit, and-"

"Ahh shut up Potter and kiss me." I said in a playful way.

He certainly kissed me alright. As it started to heat up he pulled away.

"So is that a yes?" he said grinning mischievously.

"Yes!" I said as he picked me up, swirling us around like maniacs.

"Lily Evans I love you!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"I love you too James Potter!" I shouted loudly, startling some twittering birds in a tree, making them take flight.

James the fool that he is, tripped and just as I realized what was happening I felt the water consume me as we fell into the lake.

And that's how Evans fell for Potter the king of prickness and got married….

**THE END**

* * *

**A/n: I know I am sad it is over (sniff sniff) oh well I plan on writing a new story. L/j fic to be exact. Haha! Don't you just love them **


	28. Hey Everyone

Hey everyone. Sorry to fool you all to thinking this is a new chapter but I am sad to say it is the end. But I have a new story, for all of you who want read it its called Hey Prongs. Thanks for sticking with me through this story. I know I can be stupid and take forever to update. And I appreciate all the reviews I have gotten on this story.

THANKS!!!!!

Much aloha to you all

3 hermy

For Those of you who have a myspace or Msn messenger,

my Email is p-o-i- underscore-7-7-9-2- at-h-o-t-m-a-i-l-.-c-o-m mahalo nui loa! Minus the dashes


End file.
